Naruto: True Ashikabi
by scarface101
Summary: All Naruto wanted to be was Hokage and get a cute girlfriend, but unknown to him, he's in for a wild ride known as the S-plan. Naruto x Harem. No flaming and be sure to review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, lately I've looking around for any good Naruto Sekirei xovers and I found some good ones, unfortunately they are where Naruto lives for centuries and consequently outlives the Shinobi era or he gets transported to the Seikirei universe, so I'm going to make my own, be sure to review fav and alert, and yes this will be Naruto x harem, and some Naruto girls will be Seikirei, but I'm not telling who and if you have a problem with this then you can have a four-way with Orochimaru, Sasgay, and Fugaku. This story will start after the Mizuki incident.**

**And I have solid concrete evidence that Sasuke is gay, remember when Suigetsu first appeared? He was stark naked and was right behind Sasuke, and any straight man would be VERY uncomfortable in that kind of position, and the Emo didn't even blink. So there's your proof he's gay.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto, Sekirei, etc.**

**Chapter one: A jinxed encounter. The S-plan begins.**

Naruto woke up with a yawn, but his sleepy expression was soon replaced with a grin when he remembered that today was Team Assignment, he brushed his teeth and put on his orange jumpsuit while making a note to get some better clothes later on

He ran out the door and made a dash for the Academy until a newspaper flew into his face making him slow down so he could remove it from his face, when he pulled it off he read the front page that said "MBI monopilzes Shinobi sales; Shinobi gear now cheaper and better than ever!"

He scoffed and tossed the paper into a trash can and continued towards the Academy while thinking _'MBI, that names been appearing a lot lately; ever since that company appeared from almost nowhere they've been monopolizing a lot of things such as grocery stores, clothing, last month it was various small-time construction companies and now Shinobi gear. Hmm, there's something about them that screams suspicion; I'd talk to Ji-chan about it, but there's no solid reason to suspect MBI, and Ji-chan can't have Anbu investigate them just because of a feeling.'_

By the time his train of thought was finished he found himself outside his former classroom, he sighed and pulled out some earplugs, preparing for one of the banes of his existence: Sakura.

When he opened the door and stepped inside he heard the muffled scream "NARUTO-BAKA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he pulled one earplug out and said "My test was unfairly rigged by Mizuki-teme, so Iruka-sensei let me retake the exam."

The pink banshee was about to scream but was interrupted by an eraser that was thrown at her head, which landed dead center **(A/N Of course it is a hard target to miss, I could hit it with a BB gun 100 yards away, and trust me I'm a good shot.)**

Sakura turned and noticed that her attacker was the soft spoken and shy Hinata who had an unusually confidant face, which shocked everyone that knew her. The female Hyuuga said in a chilly tone "Stop pestering Naruto-kun, or I'll use my Jyuuken (Gentle Fist) to render you unable to have children." **(A/N Yes Hinata is very OC, deal with it. AND NO FLAMING!)**

The fan-girl gulped and decided not to argue with that, while Naruto had a very confused face and asked "Uhh, what the hell brought on the change Hinata-san?" she turned to him with a genuinely sweet smile and said with a slightly cheerful tone "I reawakened." He tilted his head in further confusion but decided to save this mystery for later, when Iruka came in.

He smiled and said "Congrats to everyone that graduated, remember to get along with your teammates and listen to your sensei's; now without further ado, team assignments." The blue-eyed blonde tuned out most of the teams because he knew they wouldn't last three months in their career as a Shinobi/Kunoichi, until he heard the scarred Chunin say "Team 7 is: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno [Fan-girl scream], and Naruto Uzumaki."

The blonde teen banged his head against the table mumbling that the gods must hate him, while the pink fan-girl had a frustrated face, but she just shrugged because she got paired with 'her beloved Sasuke-kun' and then started saying things like how true love was meant to be, making everyone except a certain Emo sweat-drop.

Iruka sighed and continued "Team 8 is: Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru." Hinata had a down-cast look for not being paired with the blonde, Shino was well Shino, Kiba just shrugged and was grateful he wasn't paired with the Emo prick and/or pink banshee, and Akamaru yipped happily at not being forgotten.

The scarred teacher then finished saying "Team 9 is still active, so Team 10 is: Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara." Ino also had a down-cast look for not being paired with the current apple of her eye, Chouji was eating his chips, and Shikamaru was dead asleep.

A few hours later the blonde woke up from a nap and noticed a man with silver hair enter the room with a lazy expression, he looked at the three remaining Genin and said "My first impression is this: Emo looks like he has the moon up his ass, pinkie looks more annoying than well… anything I've ever seen, and sleepy, hmm, I'm not sure about him yet; anyway meet me on the roof in five minutes."

Without a word the whiskered teen got up and walked up the steps where the masked guy was waiting, followed by Sasuke and Sakura. They sat on the steps in front of the masked Jonin who said "Well, now that we're all here, how about we introduce ourselves?"

The blue-eyed teen rubbed his left eye a bit and said with a lazy tone "Names Naruto Uzumaki, the alleged 'Dead-last'. My likes are ramen, cute girls, and Konoha. My dislikes are Emo's, fan-girls, and hypocrites. My hobbies are training, trying different kinds of ramen and taking naps. My dreams are to be Hokage and find a cute girlfriend. How about you?"

The masked man smirked and said "Cute girls? We're going to get along just fine; anyway, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes, and a few dislikes that include yours Naruto. As for hobbies, I have a lot of them. Unfortunately when it comes to dreams, I haven't thought of one yet. Your turn gloom and doom."

The black-haired boy scoffed and said with a slightly arrogant tone "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, be sure to remember it. My sole like is power, and I dislike everything else. My hobbies are training and finding more ways to get power. The word 'dream' means nothing to me, because it's only a word people use when they want something that's forever out of their reach, what I have is an ambition, and that's to kill a certain someone. That's all."

The masked Jonin and blonde had blank faces, while the pink-haired girl had hearts in her eyes and was visibly drooling. Kakashi cleared his throat to get her attention and said "And you are?" she grinned cheekily and said "My name is Sakura Haruno. My like is Sasuke-kun. My hobby is finding ways to get Sasuke-kun to notice me, and I HATE Naruto-baka."

The silver-haired Jonin sighed and thought _'Great, just perfect. I've got a fan-girl, an emo asshole and a somewhat lazy blonde. Naruto I like best.'_ He sighed again and said "Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 12:00 pm, sharp and don't eat breakfast, Ja ne." he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The whiskered teen got up and before he could take one step to the stairs the banshee shouted "DON'T EVEN THINK OF ASKING ME FOR A DATE!" Naruto grimaced and said in a lazy and slightly disgusted voice "No one in their right mind would take you on a date, now leave me alone." She glared at him and said "Really? Well no one would even, consider you for a date. In fact, if you're ever going to get a girlfriend, she'll have to fall from the sky."

The blonde teen just ignored her and walked towards the stairs so he can get some proper clothes and go home. After about two hours of shopping he finally found some decent clothes, fortunately for him, all the stores MBI owned didn't overcharge or sell shitty food and equipment. He was wearing his new clothes which was a black cloak with gold flames licking the bottom, black combat boots, a black leather belt with a silver swirl buckle, and he bought a black katana **(A/N the katana looks like Zangetsu's bankai form without the chain.)** that was strapped horizontally behind his back.

He smirked at being able to afford the katana and decided to head home until he heard someone above him shout "LOOK OUT BELOW!" he looked up and [WHAM]. He tried to grab what was on top of him and noticed that his hand was touching something soft yet firm, when he looked up he found a young woman with brown hair and eyes looking at him with anime tears saying "I'm sorry for crashing into you, I lost my footing when I jumped off that building."

She pointed at a ten story building making the whiskered teen think _'No way, not even a Shinobi can jump that high and fall down here without any injuries, you'd be lucky to only get broken bones.'_ He looked at her and blushed at her cute face and blushed even further when he realized his hand was on one of her large E-cup breasts. **(Kid: BOOOBS! I mean hi. And that everyone, would've been the first thing out of Jirayia's mouth.)**

He pulled back and said "I'm sorry for touching your breast like that." She just smiled and said with a sweet voice "It's fine, it was my fault in the first place." He sighed in relief at not having to face a woman's divine wrath. Then he noticed that she had a look of shock on her face and turned around spotting a woman with a scythe, he was about to say something until the brown-haired girl grabbed his hand and took off like a shot.

A few minutes later she stopped in an alley and said while panting for breath "That [pant] was close." She looked down and noticed the blonde teen she was holding onto looked half-dead, she screamed and started shaking him frantically shouting "WAKE UP!" repeatedly. When she stopped, the whiskered teen had swirls in his eyes while saying dizzily "Please stop, can't see straight. World is spinning so fast."

She gently sat him on the ground and waited for him to get his bearings, when he came to he got up and said "What was that all about?" the brown-eyed girl said "That girl was trying to take me to her Ashikabi against my will." He tilted his head and said "Ashikabi? What are you talking about?"

She answered "I'm a Sekirei, and I must find the special person who is meant to be my Ashikabi." He was still confused by this and decided to deal with this later when his head stopped hurting, he sighed and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

She smiled and said "My name is Musubi, Sekirei no. 88" he nodded and was about to ask her if she wanted to come home with him if she had nowhere to go, but she suddenly collapsed making him panic a bit until she said "Soooo huuuungry." He sweat-dropped and picked her up bridal style and carry her to Ichiraku ramen.

He sat her down on one of the stools and waited for Teuchi to show up but in his place was the owner's daughter Ayame, she smiled sweetly at the blonde and said "Hey Naruto-kun! The usual?" he nodded and said in a cheerful tone "You got it, and could you get some ramen for Musubi-san here?" the waitress turned her head slightly and noticed the unconscious girl, a bit of jealousy was etched on the waitress' face, but she nodded and started making the ramen.

While she worked she asked "Hey Naruto-kun, who is that girl?" he answered saying "She's Musubi, I'm helping her out." The waitress nodded with a smirk on her face, but then her face went into shock when she saw a mark on the back of the unconscious girl's neck, making Ayame rub the back of her own neck subconsciously.

She started cooking again and presented the ramen to the blonde and brown-haired girl.

**MBI HQ.**

A man dressed all in white grinned manically and asked his assistant "Have the strays been reawakened?" A woman with an eye-patch nodded and said "Yes, no. 104 the 'ice-pick' Seikirei and no. 106 the 'Sekirei of the mind' were reawakened yesterday, the only one left is no. 13, but she will be difficult to capture given her current occupation." The man adjusted his glasses and said "That's okay, just use the emergency recall that we used for any stays that are out of our reach and bring her here."

The woman nodded and left while the spectacled man chuckled and said "Now the new legend begins."

**With Naruto.**

Naruto sighed in satisfaction at the meal and was impressed that Musubi had an appetite that could put an Akamichi to shame, and according to Chouji, if anyone can out-eat an Akamichi then he/she must have a pure soul.

He reached for his wallet but was stopped when he heard "On the house." He gave a quizzical look at the brown-haired waitress, but shrugged and said "Let's go, Musubi-san." She nodded and followed him to his apartment.

After a few minutes they entered the apartment, and the energetic girl said "Wow, this is a nice apartment, you keep it so clean." He nodded and said "Yeah, I'd hate to look like a bum, so I clean the place on a regular basis." She nodded with a smile while the whiskered teen looked inside the fridge and said in a slightly irritated tone "Fridge is empty. You stay here while I get some food, if you're attacked run to the Hokage tower and tell the Hokage that you are a friend of mine and that you need help."

She nodded and asked "Is it okay if I take a shower?" he nodded, making her nod in return and start undressing which caused the whiskered teen to shout "DON'T STRIP IN FRONT OF PEOPLE, THEY'LL THINK YOU'RE A PERVERT!" **(Kid: why you gotta ruin my fun, Naruto?)** she face-planted and said while rubbing her head "I'm sorry, modesty is always a challenge for me." He sighed and said "At least strip when you're in the bathroom, and don't walk around in public without clothes."

She nodded and entered the bathroom, while he left. After about an hour of shopping he left the store and decided to take a short-cut through a nearby park, after a few minutes he saw a woman with light brown hair, sitting on a bench with what appeared to be a lab coat over her shoulders, he approached her and said "Hey lady, you shouldn't be here by yourself."

She just said in a flat tone "I have nowhere to go, I'm broken." He tilted his head in confusion and noticed a mark on the woman's forehead, it was the same one he saw when Musubi was stripping, making him say "You're a Seikirei." She nodded and said in the same flat tone "A broken one, but a Sekirei nonetheless."

Naruto asked her "What do you mean 'broken'?" she answered "I can never be winged by my Ashikabi, and because of that I'm broken, nobody wants me, and nobody cares for me, making me the equivalent of an outcast." He sighed and said with a soothing voice "Believe me when I say I understand what it's like to be an outcast, and if you really are 'broken' then I'll fix you and make it so you can find your Ashikabi."

She looked up at him with a hint of hope while a warm feeling flowed inside her chest making her think _'This feeling… am I reacting to him?'_ she then asked with a bit of hope in her voice "Will you be my Ashikabi?" he scratched his head and said "Sure, but let's do this 'winging' someplace more private." She gave a small smile and nodded.

After a few minutes they arrived at his apartment which didn't appeared to have been attacked, when they entered Musubi was on the couch watching some TV, when she heard the door shut she saw the blonde come in with another woman, a woman with a Seikirei mark. This made her ask "Naruto-san, who's that?" the blonde rubbed the back of his head and said "Good question, I forgot to ask." He turned to the 'broken' Seikirei and said "My names Naruto Uzumaki, and that's Musubi. What's yours?" she bowed respectfully and said "Akitsu, Seikirei no. 7" he nodded and then heard the more energetic girl ask "Why is she here anyway?"

The blonde replied "I found her in the park all alone, so I decided to bring her here and 'wing' her." Musubi's eyes widened and said with puppy dog eyes "That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard." A question mark appeared over his head, while she continued "A young man helping a complete stranger who is outcasted and believes she has no hope for a future."

The blonde scratched his head and asked "How'd you figure that she was an outcast?" the brown-eyed girl answered "The mark is on her head, which means she is a 'broken' Sekirei; it makes me feel so sorry for her… Okay, I've decided to make Naruto-san my Ashikabi too! Because your kindness to others including myself has made me react to you!"

The blue-eyed teen scratched his head and asked "React?" Akitsu answered "When an Ashikabi's personality rubs off on a Sekirei, she reacts to him which means they are compatible, for example if you show nothing but kindness to them like with me and Musubi-san, then we will react, but this isn't entirely applicable to all Seikirei because some react more to different personalities that suit them ."

He nodded and asked "How do I wing you?" he was glomped by the brown-haired girl and found his lips touching hers, after a few seconds he felt his chakra drain a bit from him and then a bright flash of light came from the energetic Ashikabi, and then what appeared to be wings formed behind her and then they faded into oblivion.

He blinked a few times realized that 'winging' required a kiss, he smirked a little and turned to the other woman and kissed her, the mark on her forehead glowed a bit but then faded, the blonde noticed that some chakra was taken from him whenever he kisses the women, so he allowed more of his chakra to flow into her, making the mark shatter and then another bright flash of light appeared, making ice blue wings appear behind Akitsu.

The no. 7 Sekirei smiled warmly and said "Thank you Naruto-sama, I promise to serve you without fail." The whiskered teen said "You're not my servant and you don't have to call me Sama." The quiet woman replied "You don't know? When a Sekirei is winged by his/her Ashikabi, the Sekirei become their Ashikabi's servants, whatever you ask we do. It's that simple."

"YOU TELL ME THIS NOW? I WANTED TO HELP YOU, NOT MAKE YOU MY SERVANT'S!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, the more energetic girl said "But you did help us, one of the worst things to happen to us is being unable to find our Ashikabi, so please don't be angry Naruto-sama." He sighed and nodded saying "Okay, let's go to bed, because I have to go to a team meeting."

The two women had confused looks so he said "I'm a Shinobi." The two had looks of realization and nodded, Musubi asked "Can we go with you?" he nodded and then found both his arms inside the girl's generous busts and was dragged to the bedroom where the two laid on his sides with him in the middle, he just shrugged and started grinning and whispered to himself "This might not be so bad, and Sakura was right, a girlfriend did fall from the sky."

The next morning he woke up with a yawn and found that he was the only one in the bedroom, when he looked at the clock it read 10:38 am. He sighed when he noticed the time and said "Damnit, I slept in." he got up and entered the living room where the two Sekirei were waiting, Akitsu only had a towel around her waist, which didn't really cover a lot and her breasts looked like they could fall out at any moment, while Musubi was in the kitchen.

They greeted him, and he waved at them in a friendly manner saying "That smells good, what is it?" the energetic girl happily replied "It's curry, I hope you like it Naruto-sama." He smiled at the chipper girl and then turned to the more reserved woman who was putting on some of his clothes, due to her lack of them. He made a note to go clothing shopping with them. After a few minutes Musubi brought three plates of curry that looked like three servings in each one.

The three of them said "Ittadkimatsu." And ate their food, after a few minutes the blonde sighed in satisfaction and looked at the clock, it read 11:05 am. Akitsu turned on the TV making a man dressed in white appear on the screen who said "Hello no. 7 I'm surprised that you have been winged, but I'm happy for you nevertheless." She nodded and said "Hello professor."

Naruto and Musubi entered the room with the latter saying "Hello professor." And then the white-clad man replied "Hello no. 88, I'm surprised that both of you were winged at the same time." The blonde teen asked with irritation in his voice "Who the hell are you?" the spectacled man answered with a grin "I'm glad you asked, my name is Minaka Hiroto the head of MBI, and you are a most fortunate Ashikabi ,to wing a single digit like Akitsu is an accomplishment in and of itself."

The blonde had a skeptical look and asked "So what do you want?" Minaka adjusted his glasses and said with a grin "A good question, but not the right one. The better question would be 'Why have I contacted you?', at any rate, I have called you to tell you that you are now part of a battle royale that spans across all of Konohagakure, maybe over the Elemental nations. The objective is to wing any Sekirei that react to you, and then pit them in fights against other Ashikabi and their Sekirei. The last one standing wins a marvelous prize: Money, fame, glory and many other things beyond your wildest dreams. So fight well and hard, so that you may ascend, and one more thing don't reveal anything about this or your luck will turn terrible."

Then the screen went blank and was replaced by a weather forecast. Naruto gulped at the hidden threat and decided not to push his luck, he smirked and said "I don't like the fact you have to fight against other Sekirei, but we are a part of this whether we like it or not, so our only option is to win." They nodded without hesitation and said in unison "We won't fail you Naruto-sama." He smiled and asked "Want to come with me?"

They nodded and followed him to training ground 7 where Sasuke and Sakura were waiting, the Emo was brooding like normal and when Sakura looked at the two women she shouted "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? DON'T EVEN THINK OF ASKING SASUKE-KUN FOR A DATE!" the blonde just said "Ignore her." They nodded and sat down next to him, the reserved woman asked "Naruto-sama, would you like to lay your head on my lap?"

He nodded and did so, making Musubi fume while Akitsu held up the victory sign. This made the banshee say "Is that some kind of trick to make Sasuke-kun jealous?" the quiet woman gave a curt 'No' and gently rubbed the blonde scalp in a caring manner, while the other Sekirei just shrugged and grabbed a leaf and started using it to play a soft tune, causing the blonde to fall asleep even faster, until he was woken up by something that sounded like "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FAWNING OVER NARUTO-BAKA AND NOT SASUKE-KUN?" the brown-eyed girl said "Because he's not our Ashikabi."

This made the avenger and fan-girl raise an eyebrow, while Akitsu whispered "Be quiet you fool, if we reveal anything Naruto-sama could get in trouble." The brown-eyed girl nodded swiftly, and silently apologized, while Sasuke asked "What's an Ashikabi?" the grey-eyed woman **(A/N I'm assuming that's Akitsu's eye color.)** said "Not your concern, Uke-chan."

The green-eyed banshee shouted "SASUKE-KUN IS NOT GAY!" the blonde gave her the finger and tried to sleep again, until "Well this is going to be interesting." They turned and spotted Kakashi with an orange book in hand "YOU'RE LATE!" the pink banshee shouted.

Kakashi rubbed his head sheepishly and said "Sorry, strange things have been happening around the village, such as inexplicable fights occurring in parts of Konoha, however the combatants seem to disappear without a trace." The blonde raised an eyebrow and thought _'Could the fighting be part of this battle royale? If so then we could be attacked at almost any time.'_

The grey-eyed woman looked at the book and asked "Can I borrow that?" the silver-haired Jonin smirked and said "Sure, I've got spares." He handed her the orange book and when she read some of it she blushed and turned redder than a cherry, she pocketed the book and mumbled something about using it for 'future reference.'

The masked Jonin asked "And who are you two?" the still blushing woman said "Akitsu, and my companion is Musubi, and we are Naruto-sama's servants." The masked pervert and avenger raised their eyebrows while the banshee still thought it was a ploy to steal 'her Sasuke-kun'

The masked Jonin said with an eye-smile "Well if that's the case, feel free to participate in the test." They nodded while the banshee asked "What test?" he answered saying in a calm tone "The Academy test was meant to find any candidates, this is the real test to see if you really and truly have what it takes to be Genin. Now then, your objective is to get these bells from me."

He held up two silver bells, making Naruto say "Two bells and three of us, five if you include Musubi-chan and Akitsu-chan, so one of us is going back to the academy." The silver-haired pervert nodded and said "Correct, but Musubi-san and Akitsu-san count as don't count because they are your for lack of a better term assistants, they can sit this out if they want."

They shook their heads and Kakashi nodded he pulled out a clock and said "You have three hours to get the bells from me, we start now." When he turned on the clock, Sasuke and Sakura leapt for the woods, while Musubi charged at the masked Jonin, he shrugged and went into a loose stance, which proved to be a mistake when she punched him, causing him to going flying across the field and into a boulder, knocking him unconscious. In the trees the Emo avenger and banshee were in shock at how strong the young woman was.

The emo was thinking _'How the f***ing hell does she have that power? I'll have to make her give to me.'_ Elsewhere the pink-haired girl thought _'How is she so strong? Maybe I can get her to teach me how to be that strong so I can impress Sasuke-kun.'_

Naruto shouted "HOLY SHIT!" the energetic girl glomped the whiskered teen and said in a happy voice "Did I do a good job Naruto-sama?" he nodded while the more reserved woman retrieved the bells, when she brought them to the blonde he asked "How the hell did you do that?"

The brown-eyed girl answered "All Sekirei have their own special abilities, and mine is that I'm super strong." The grey-eyed woman said "And I can manipulate ice." The whiskered teen was in awe and shouted "AWESOME! MUSUBI-CHAN WE SHOULD TRAIN TOGETHER AND BECOME EVEN STRONGER, THAT INCLUDES YOU AKITSU-CHAN!"

They nodded while Sasuke and Sakura appeared and were about to ask the chipper girl about her strength, when the masked Jonin appeared saying "I did not expect that, but congrats on getting the bells anyway. Now who gets to keep them?" the blonde looked at the bells in his hand and then had an epiphany

He smirked and said "So that's the final question? Who gets the bells? That's what you were aiming for from the start, if we worked together and gotten the bells we would have to fight each other for them. If I keep one then I have to give the other to either Sasuke-teme (bastard) or Sakura-ama (bitch), but if I give both of the bells to them then I'll be sent back to the academy which is something I don't want to do. So my answer is that nobody get's a bell."

He tossed them to the chipper girl who caught the bells and then crushed them in her hand, causing the gay avenger and banshee to jaw-drop and then the former shouted "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING DOPE NOW NONE OF US WILL PASS!" the blonde grinned and said "I'd rather drag you two down with me then let you get ahead of me." **(A/N [clap] [clap] Bravo!) (Kid: Damn straight!)**

The masked Jonin sighed and said "I've got to say you figured out the test pretty well, so I'm going to pass you, so meet me at the Mission assignment office tomorrow at 10:00 am, and yes I'll be on time, because I don't want to mess with Musubi-san and her punches, now excuse me while I go to the hospital, I think I have a concussion."

He disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke was about to demand power from the two women but they were already gone along with the blonde.

The next day the newly formed Team 7 entered the mission assignment office where Hiruzen Sarutobi various scrolls, when he looked up he saw Team 7, but wasn't really surprised due to knowing that Naruto was both clever and strong in his own right, but what caught his attention were the two women that were all over his surrogate grandson, one had a somewhat sleepy-like expression while the other one had a happy and chipper demeanor. He took a puff from his pipe and asked "Greetings to you Team 7, and who are you two?" the chipper woman answered with a warm smile"We are Naruto-sama's servant's and friends."

The old man choked on his pipe a little while the blue-eyed jinchuuriki was laughing hysterically at the old man's reaction. Hiruzen cleared his throat and said while his eyes fixated on the chipper woman's large bust "Well, uhh, congrats to passing and… uhh, I mean your first mission will… beaD-rank!" he said hurriedly at the end and tossed a scroll at the masked Cyclops who caught it, while the Team left making the aged Hokage to sigh in relief and think _'If they stayed any longer then I would've died of bloodloss, hopefully I'll be more prepared next time.'_

**With Team 7.**

Naruto sighed because the mission was dog walking, nothing special. Kakashi was reading his smut-filled book while giggling perversely, Sasuke had a look of irritation, Sakura was fawning over the emo (again), Musubi looked like the only one who was enjoying herself, and Akitsu looked like she didn't really care.

When they were finished they turned in the mission report while the blonde asked "Hey Ji-chan, why the hell are we doing D-ranks? I mean aren't Shinobi supposed to be soldiers? Because it seems like a waste to use up military resources to do chores that civilians could easily do if they got off their lazy asses, and the academies' curriculum sucks; flower arranging? Seriously? I think I'd rather learn how to dress and clean a wound than learn what flowers would go best with which season."

The blonde's rant rendered the aged Hokage speechless, even Iruka who would've given a lecture of some kind knew that the blonde had a good point. Hiruzen had a serious face and thought _'Hmm, he's got a good point on both counts. I think it's time to rely on quality rather than quantity, and he's right about the D-ranks too, dog walking and painting fences don't really count as 'missions' and it's a waste of the Shinobi's time.'_

The old man sighed and said "I agree with you; I'll have to rectify those two issues, you're now dismissed.

A few weeks later, Team 7 was going to try and get a C-rank mission, fortunately for the blonde Ashikabi no one has attempted to attack him and he hasn't heard of any strange fights throughout the village making him think that it was currently the calm before the storm.

Musubi was happy and chipper as ever and would often ask if she could be the 'boss' Sekirei, which would make her the dominant one over any others he might have. Akitsu was still somewhat reserved but was coming out of her shell and was speaking a lot more however she still had a fear of being 'scrapped' or abandoned, which was the another one of the worst things that could happen to a Sekirei.

Naruto had gotten stronger and faster thanks to training with his Sekirei, and they also grew stronger with him. He smiled at the fact that despite the fact they were with him for such a short time, they loved him deeply, he later learned that their bonds had grown very strong, and that his mood effected theirs, if he was happy so were they, if he was depressed they would be as well, and so on.

He grimaced when he heard the banshee mumble something about 'cow-tited whores' and them stealing 'her precious Sasuke-kun'. He sighed at her antics and sighed again at the Emo who often glared at the blonde and at the girls.

The blonde decided to deal with this later, while he listened to his surrogate grandfather say "Your C-rank is simple, you have to investigate the strange over-growth in the nearby park and eliminate it at it's source." They all nodded and were about to leave until the aged Hokage said "Naruto-kun this letter was sent here for you, it was sent by an M.H, mean anything to you?"

The blonde made a thinking pose and thought _'M.H? Hmm, Minaka Hiroto, what are you up to?' _the blonde nodded and took the letter it read 'The green girl is waiting for you. First one to wing her wins.' The blonde raised an eyebrow and had a puzzled look on his face, he pocketed the letter, and then Sasuke said in an arrogant tone "Hey dope, what was on that?"

The blonde's only response was to give the finger while walked towards the overgrown park; according to the news the plants in the park inexplicably grew to enormous heights, some people thought that a certain demon was at work while others thought that this was a sign from the Shodaime from beyond the grave.

When Team 7 arrived they were in awe at how large the trees had gotten, the grey-eyed woman tapped her Ashikabi's shoulder and whispered "Naruto-sama, I think this is the work of Kusano Sekirei no. 108. She might be appear to be an eight year old girl but her power over plant-life is unrivaled."

The blonde was surprised and then he realized the meaning behind the letter and said "Hey Kakashi-sensei, how about we split in two teams? Me, Akitsu-chan and Musubi-chan will check out the inside while you check the outside."

Kakashi made a thinking pose and nodded and then Sakura shouted "STOP TRYING TO SHOW OFF BAKA!" she was about to hit him on the head, but her hand was caught by Musubi who had a visage of a bear behind her and said in a chilly voice "Don't even try."

This caused the banshee to shut up, when the chipper girl turned her partner and Ashikabi were gone making her shout "NOOOO! THEY LEFT ME BEHIND! WAIT FOR ME!" she took off at the speed sound leaving a large cloud of dust in her wake.

**With Naruto and Akitsu**

The grey-eyed woman asked "Was it okay to leave her there?" the blonde smirked and replied "Don't worry she'll catch up, besides if what you say is true we can't let anyone get their hands on her." She nodded and then heard what sounded like a stampede heading their way, when they turned it was Musubi with a childish expression on her face, she said "You're so mean! How could you leave me behind?"

The blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and answered "I knew you'd catch up, now come on. We can't let anyone get this Kusano girl." They both nodded and after a few minutes heard what sounded like a little girl crying, the blonde looked inside a hollow tree and saw a little girl with bright blonde hair dressed in a white dress, she looked at the blue-eyed teen with her big green eyes and said in a small voice "Are you my Onii-chan? (Big brother)"

He smiled warmly at her and said "If you want me to be, now let's get you out of there, a tree is no place for a little girl to sleep." She nodded took his hand and climbed out from she looked at the two older women and asked "Are you my Onee-chan's? (Big sisters.)" they nodded and then Musubi grabbed the younger girl squealing "YOU ARE SO CUTE! NARUTO-SAMA CAN WE KEEP HER?" he nodded and said "Sure, but remember she's a person, not a pet. We'll wing her when we get back home." They nodded and Kusano giggled happily until they heard "So that's the green girl? Well if she's the one then Mikogami-sama will be pleased to collect her."

They looked up and spotted a woman with a scythe, the brown-haired girl shouted "AHH, IT'S THE FREAK WITH THE SCYTHE FETISH!" the woman had a tic-mark on her head and shouted "I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!" her approach was blocked by some ice and then was kicked in the face by Akitsu who had a serious face saying "I will not allow you to take her, your fight is with me, I am Akitsu Sekirei no. 7."

The scythe wielding woman spit some blood and said with irritation in her voice "Yome, Sekirei no. 43." The formerly scraped Sekirei nodded and charged at the scythe user, who slashed the air apart, the gey-eyed woman jumped and avoided the strike thinking _'I have to settle this quickly, after all we can't have the other's digging their noses in our business.'_

She avoided another attack from the scythe and chanted "By my ice of the contract, my Ashikabi's perils will be frozen." When she finished her chant a wave of frozen wind blasted Yome through several trees, and her mark disappeared.

Naruto gave the Ice user a thumbs up making her smile then they left the over-grown park their 'team' was waiting for them, Kakashi had a curious face while Sasuke and Sakura had looks of frustration, the third one screeched "NARUTO-BAKA WHAT WERE THAT EXPLOSION AND WHO'S THIS BRAT?" the little Sekirei looked scared by two of the three newcomers and Musubi made it worse by saying "Be careful Ku-chan, the one with the black hair is a gay guy, and the pink one is an Oni Baba." **(A/N. An Oni Baba is a japanese witch that often consumes children.)**

The blonde girl screamed loudly and unknowingly made blades of grass shoot off the ground in the form of tentacles that snatched up the gay Uchiha and Banshee, the tentacles kept their limbs in place, but it became even worse when the tentacles started stripping the two victims, Sasuke was the first and when his pants came off the pink banshee got a clear view of his junk, which was less that average, in other words less than one inch.

The banshee had hearts in her eyes while Kakashi said "Damn that's small. No homo." The chipper girl tilted her head and asked "No homo?" her Ashikabi answered "Sensei said something gay, so when a guy says something gay he has to say 'no homo' otherwise he's gay." She nodded in understanding while the more reserved woman just watched silently.

"NOOO! NOT ME!" a scream was heard above them and then a pair of bloomers landed on Naruto's face when he took them off he saw that Sakura had a seven inch boner from seeing Sasgay naked. The blonde teen shouted "I KNEW SAKURA WAS AN OKAMA! (Cross-dresser)" the ice using Sekirei then said in a neutral tone "Not entirely, she also has a vagina." On closer inspection they noticed that she did have BOTH a penis and a vagina, making the masked Jonin and blonde shout "SHE WAS A FUTANARI?" **(A/N. A futanari is a person with both male and female gentiles.) (Kid: CALLED IT! Everybody owe me money!)**

Passerby's saw the scene, some of them laughed hysterically, others were saying the demon cursed the two victims and others just watched with shocked faces. Hiruzen appeared on the scene when he heard an explosion and came to investigate and instead found the scene before him, he wasn't sure whether to laugh at the fact that the council's 'precious Uchiha' would be unable to ever have children or to just watch and see how this would develop, instead he decided to find out what happened.

He walked up to them and asked "What happened?" he was given the story that Naruto and his servants investigated the inside of the overgrown park, but left out the fight with the other Sekirei, and then told him that the little girl they found inside became scared when she saw the banshee and avenger and then when she screamed the grass became like it is now.

The old man rubbed his chin and thought _'Could this girl be a Senju? No probably not her features aren't right and not even the Shodaime could make grass do this.'_ He smiled warmly at her in a grandfatherly way and asked "It's Kusano right? Could you please make the plants stop this?"

She nodded and closed her eyes in concentration, after a few seconds the two were lowered down along with their clothes, they got dressed quickly and glared at the young girl scaring her again, she was picked up by the quiet woman who rubbed her back a bit saying that she wouldn't let them hurt her.

The whiskered teen walked up to the aged Hokage and asked "Hey Ji-chan, Mind if I take care of Ku-chan? She doesn't have any parents, and I wouldn't want her to go to the orphanage." The old man nodded because he didn't trust the orphanage that was run by the Civilian council and knew that if this girl had a powerful bloodline they would want her to be used as breeding stock the second she's able to bear children.

The pink banshee shouted "NARUTO-BAKA, DON'T EVEN THINK OF TAKING THAT GIRL YOU PEDO!" the blonde shouted back angrily "DO I LOOK LIKE A DAMN PEDOPHILE? AND BESIDES THERE'S ONLY A FOUR YEAR DIFFERENCE, BUT I WON'T DO ANYTHING TILL SHE'S OLDER, FUTA-AMA!" she was about to shout back but was karate chopped by the always happy and energetic Sekirei, without another word the blonde and his Sekirei went back to his apartment.

The little girl jumped up and down impatiently and then planted her lips on the older blonde's making forest green wings appear behind her, he felt a bit disgusted for kissing a little girl, but quickly shrugged it off and then he found that she was holding onto his leg and saying something about being his wife when she's older, making him sweat-drop

After that they had dinner which was another large serving of curry and they went to bed with Naruto's arms sandwhiched between Musubi's and Akitsu's large busts and Kusano sleeping behind Musubi. The whiskered blonde grinned widely and thought before falling asleep _'Life is going to be interesting.'_

**End Chapter One.**

**A/N Okay some characters are OC and yes Hinata was VERY OC but that was completely intentional, the harem will be mixed with both Sekirei and Naruto girls, but the Naruto girls that are included are Sekirei, but I'm not telling although one is obvious but two of them were hinted, hope you like the chapter. Don't forget to review and read the stories of Naruto6023 and Kyuubigoku, and absolutely no flaming or I'll send Sekirei no. 4 Karasuba to pay you a visit.**

**[Karasuba enters] "Yes no flaming or you'll die, and Kid, Miya-ama told me to mention that you better do a good job or she'll use her Oni mask visage on you." Okay that's enough, go clean your katana or something and behave, or I'll make Gai your Ashikabi. [Karasuba leaves hurriedly] **

**Well, Later Gators!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Wow, this story got some pretty positive reviews on the first chapter. Once I finish up the next chapter of this story I'll go back to Left hand of the Shinigami. ScorponokXV, asked if Homura would be winged by either Sakura or Sasuke, and my answer is HELL NO! And I made a mistake on Sekirei no. 13, that numbers already taken by a prick named Amebene, he'll make an appearance but I won't say who his Ashikabi is, but I will say it isn't Naruto, and the hinted Sekirei is no. 14, plus the censoring is part of my writing style so deal with it. And now a message from Sekirei #01 Miya. [Miya enters and bows] **

**Miya: Hello everyone! Please review and [Oni mask appears] no flaming please, Scar-kun has some trouble when it comes fights.**

**SF: Thank you Miya.**

**Miya: You're welcome, and who is Naruto-kun going to wing?**

**SF: Nope, not telling, but I'll leave some hints, and don't even try using your Oni mask, after doing a SAW marathon, I'm 100% immune to it.**

**Miya: Oh really? [Oni mask appears.]**

**SF: … Nope, nothing.**

**Miya: 'sigh' Well, please start the disclaimer and chapter.**

**SF: Okay!**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto, Sekirei, etc.**

**Chapter two: Mission to wave.**

Naruto woke up and felt something poking his face, when he opened his eyes he saw Kusano staring at him with her cute green eyes, she smiled cutely and said "Good morning Onii-chan." he ruffled her hair a bit and said "Good morning Ku-chan. [sniff] [sniff]… when's the last time you had a bath?"

She didn't respond, making him sweat-drop and shout "MUSUBI!" She smashed open the bedroom door saying "Hai Naruto-sama?" the blonde said "Give Ku-chan a bath, and when you're done we're heading to mission assignment."

She nodded and led the small Sekirei to the bathroom while Akitsu entered and asked "What will we do about her Naruto-sama? We can't take her with us." He nodded and replied "I know, but we can't just simply leave her behind; if the Ashikabi that sent that girl with the scythe is still looking for her then he might try again, with an even stronger Sekirei, not to mention I don't trust anyone enough to look after her." The ice using Sekirei nodded and started to help make breakfast with her Ashikabi.

Fifteen minutes later, Musubi entered the living room with the green-eyed girl, both had smiles on their faces that widened even further at the smell of food, the two suddenly appeared at the table with utensils at the ready, their antics made him laugh a bit, after eating breakfast the whiskered Ashikabi was surprised that even Kusano had such a large appetite and thought that it must be universal to Sekirei.

A few minutes later they entered Mission assignment, where the rest of the 'Team' was waiting, they noticed that the little girl that stripped them was there as well and were glaring at her, which didn't help the green-eyed Sekirei's nervousness at all. The pink futa-banshee shouted "WHY ARE YOU HERE YOU LITTLE PERV?"

The blonde girl spoke with a small voice "I-I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't mean to do it." The banshee scoffed and said "Yeah right, you just wanted to see Sasuke-kun naked, and humiliate me." She was hit on the head by the whiskered teen who said with an angry voice "Sakura-ama, she is just a kid, and she has a hard time controlling her own power, especially when she's scared or upset, now apologize to Ku-chan."

The pink-haired futa scoffed and shook her head. Naruto had a shit-eating grin and said "Musubi-chan, shake it out of her." The #88 Sekirei nodded while grabbing the banshee's shoulders and then started shaking the futa, violently. Most of the people in the room were laughing except a certain Uchiha that was still wondering what an Ashikabi is, the #07 Sekirei had a small but amused smile on her face, and the #108 Sekirei wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

Kakashi was snickering while trying to hide his face behind his book and Sarutobi was failing at holding in his laughter. The pink-haired banshee finally screamed "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! JUST PLEASE STOP!" the whiskered Ashikabi motioned for her to stop, she nodded and let go of Sakura, who had swirls in her eyes with chibi Sasuke heads spinning around her head.

Once everyone calmed down, the aged Hokage puffed his pipe and said "Now then, you are getting another C-rank, and… are you going to take her with you?" the blonde nodded and replied "If word gets out about her then we can't let the damned Civilians get a hold of her, and I don't trust a lot of people to look after her and even fewer for long-term."

The Sandaime nodded and said in a serious tone "Fine, but she better come back in one piece or there'll be hell to pay. Now send in the client." An old man wearing a straw hat and glasses came in, he saw the team and said "Well it's better than nothing, my names Tazuna." The team introduced themselves making the client nod, and then he started staring at the #88 Sekirei large breasts making him giggle perversely, she noticed his staring and shouted "NO! ONLY NARUTO-SAMA IS ALLOWED TO STARE!" she slapped the bridge builder, HARD, and consequently knocked him unconscious.

Everyone sweat-dropped and then Kakashi snapped his book shut saying "Okay, we'll meet in front of the village gates in one hour, use that time to pick up any supplies, while I take Tazuna-san to a hospital to make sure his skull didn't crack."

They nodded while the silver-haired Jonin picked up their client and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Musubi turned to her Ashikabi with a smile; he smiled back and said "Okay you three, go pack up some supplies from home. I'll meet you at the gate." They nodded and went to the apartment; he exited the Hokage tower and was met by a familiar face, it was Ayame Ichiraku who had a wide grin that threatened to tear her face.

She waved happily at the blonde and said in a sultry voice "Hello, Naruto-kun." The blonde gulped and wasn't sure how to respond with the way his childhood crush was acting. She continued saying "I have wanted to do this since I reawakened." She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on the lips, his shock grew even more when he saw grey wings appear behind her and then they disappeared without a trace.

He pointed at her and spoke with a shaky voice "Y-y-you're a S-Sekirei?" she nodded and said "Sekirei #29 Ayame the 'Iron Sekirei'." The blonde jaw-dropped and was about to shout until his mouth was clamped shut "I will explain soon Naruto-sama, but please stay silent. The streets aren't safe." He nodded quickly and they disappeared without a trace while a man with light brown hair said "Mikogami-sama won't be pleased at losing a powerful Sekirei."

**At Ichiraku ramen.**

Naruto was sitting on one of the stools in the ramen stand while trying to figure out how Ayame was a Sekirei. She appeared with a bowl of ramen and said "Here Naruto-sama, I know that ramen calms your nerves and we have a lot to talk about." He took the bowl with a nod of thanks and ate slower than normal because he was still processing what happened.

She then said "I'm sorry for making you wing me without a proper explanation, but I was being followed by a Sekirei that was planning on bringing me to his Ashikabi." The blonde was still dumbfounded and shouted "YOU CAN TELL ME EVERYTHING LATER! JUST TELL ME HOW YOU'RE A SEKIREI!" she nodded and answered in a calm voice "Minaka is the one who started all of this, many years ago he found a crashed ship with 108 Sekirei on board, however some of us were dead, so he took the DNA from the bodies and cloned us by injecting the DNA inside the still fertilizing embryos in our mother's wombs. Some of us retained our memories from our past lives, but some have forgotten, so Minaka made what is called an 'M-trigger' that brought the 'strays' back to normal, this action is called 'reawaking'.

The blonde had a face that showed he was thinking hard and said "You know, Hinata said something about that and she behaved very differently than normal." The ramen waitress nodded and said "Then she is a Sekirei; there are others, but I don't know who they all are. It's hard getting any good info with the Ashikabi of the south and east, breathing down my neck all the time."

The whiskered Ashikabi had a confused face and asked "Who?" she slapped herself and said "I forgot, you haven't been in this for very long and you probably haven't seen any Ashikabi or Sekirei, except your own." Thought for a moment and said "There was one, she had a scythe and said she was Sekirei #43."

Ayame nodded and said "That's Yomi, she belongs to Hayato Mikogami, the Ashikabi of the south." He tilted his head and asked "Ashikabi of the south?" the ramen waitress answered "There are three Ashikabi who are currently the most powerful, Hayato Mikogami of the south. Higa Izumi of the east and Sanada Nishi of the west. These are the most powerful Ashikabi due to their Sekirei's power and numbers, so far an Ashikabi of the north hasn't appeared yet but in time one will, each of them control their region of Konoha with an iron fist and are constantly trying to outdo each other."

The blonde nodded and asked "Who's the strongest?" the #29 Ashikabi thought for a moment and answered "I think Higa is, not only does he posses more Sekirei but he also has other Ashikabis working for him." The blonde then asked "Do you know anything about them personality-wise?"

She answered "Only by reputation. Higa is a cold but calculative young man that is willing to do anything to win, I heard a rumor from somewhere that's he's holding a girl hostage so he can control a powerful Sekirei, but I'm not sure who it is. Mikogami is a spoiled brat that treats his Sekirei like collectibles and often calls them his 'collection' but is not to be underestimated. As for Sanada, he's far more honorable than the other two combined, if you're looking to make an alliance I'd start with him."

Naruto nodded and decided to keep this information in mind for later, and then said "If you're my Sekirei then I guess you have to come along, but what about your dad?" she had a slightly depressed face and said in a sad tone "I told him everything and said that I was reacting to you. He was quiet for days and then finally said to me 'Do what you have to do, no matter what it is I will support you in the best way a father can, and tell Naruto that he'd better treat you right or I'll carve him up so badly that he'll have to hide his face inside an iron mask.'"

The blonde paled a bit at the thought and nodded, she smiled and grabbed a duffle bag from underneath the counter and then latched onto his arm while being led to the gates where he was going to meet his 'team'

**At Naruto's apartment.**

The three Sekirei finished packing supplies and somehow managed to put all of it inside a large bag, that was being carried by the #88 Sekirei, they locked the apartment and headed towards the gates, after a few minutes Musubi asked "Hey Akitsu-chan, I know that Naruto-sama is our Ashikabi, but I'm dying to know why you reacted to him."

The ice using Sekirei said "I reacted because he offered to help me, to 'fix' me so that I can find my Ashikabi, I reacted because he is kind and caring and didn't leave me to the wolves, if he hadn't found me, I think that I wouldn't exist anymore."

The fist-type Sekirei nodded and said "Yeah, Naruto-sama was kind to me too, he fed me and let me stay at his home and didn't ask for anything in return, plus his heart is so big that he was willing to help more than one stranger without care of any consequences." Kusano then said "I like Onii-chan because he rescued me from that scary forest, and beat up that weird lady. Sometimes I would see him while I'm sleeping."

The other two sweat-dropped and thought _'Actually, I/Akitsu-chan beat up that other Sekirei.'_ They just shrugged and continued towards the gates, along the way the two buxom women got more than quite a few stares from men, but for the most part they ignored the stares.

When they reached the gates they saw their Ashikabi with another woman making them give jealous glares at her. Naruto greeted them and said while noticing the glares "Be nice to Ayame-chan, she's your newest sister." The other Sekirei had looks of realization, and then Musubi said "I remember you; you're that nice girl that fed me and Naruto-sama ramen."

She nodded and said "I'm Sekirei #29 Ayame." The others introduced themselves, after that the remaining members of Team 7 and their client appeared, Kakashi noticed the ramen waitress and thought that she came to see him off until he noticed that she was holding a duffle bag filled with clothes making him say "Uhh, don't tell me she's coming with us, is she?"

Musubi spoke while the visage of a bear appeared behind her "She is, do you have a problem with that?" the masked Jonin quickly shook his head while remembering that she could literally knock him into next week. Sakura was furious that another woman was following the 'baka' like love-sick puppies and said in a mocking tone "Great, another whore that's following Naruto-baka."**(Kid:oh, this does not bode well for the futa.)**

The blue-eyed Ashikabi's eyes flashed red, while he spoke in a cold tone "Did you just call my friends 'whores?'" the banshee smirked saying "That's right, only whores would reduce themselves to being your 'servants' but if they followed Sasuke-kun then that would make them good and respectable people."**(Kid: children, cover your eyes for the next scene and count to 10.)**

Naruto's eyes burst into flames as he kicked the futa in the crotch making her scream a soprano, when she fell down he stomped on her lower region repeatedly while shouting "YOU CALL YOURSELF RESPECTABLE ? YOU FOLLOW AN ASSHOLE AROUND AND THINK HE'S KAMI'S GIFT TO THE WORLD AND DARE INSULT MY NAKAMA? IF YOU WEREN'T PART OF THIS TEAM I'D KILL YOU MYSELF!"**(Kid: ok children, you can uncover your eyes now.)**

Tazuna and Kakashi subconsciously held onto their crotches, the Sekirei weren't sure whether to try and calm down their Ashikabi or just simply thank him for defending their honor, they decided on a mixture of the two for later, and Sasuke was leering at the blonde while trying to figure out how to get his 'uke'

The blonde stopped when he felt a chill go up his spine and slowly turned to who was staring at him, when he saw it was the emo he couldn't help but feel his knees shaking, not because he was afraid of the gay avenger, but because the look the whiskered teen was getting made him VERY nervous.

Musubi and Akitsu felt their Ashikabi's nervousness from their bond, and targeted the source: Sasuke. The #88 grabbed him and shoved him in a water trough and held him in the water, then the grey-eyed Sekirei froze the water inside and trapped the avenger inside, Akitsu unfroze the water around her siblings arms, allowing her to get free while the gay emo was still trapped inside.

The whiskered Ashikabi sighed in relief and thanked the two. They smiled and held onto his arms, Ayame held onto his waist while Kusano latched onto his leg, this made the Client and Jonin think _'Lucky Teme.'_**(Kid: congratulations! You just invented the waterboard jutsu! You win a cyber-cookie!)**

The futa banshee wanted to shout something in her 'Sasuke-kun's' defense but no words came out, due to her sore throat from screaming when the whiskered teen was stomping on her nether regions.

The masked Jonin opened his book and said "Okay then, let's move out… and could somebody carry the, umm, trough?" the #88 Sekirei nodded and carried the trough as if it weighed nothing, and then they left. Unknown to them they had two watcher's, one was thinking _'Damn! I was hoping to make him my Ashikabi, but I'll have to wait.'_ And the other thought _'That filthy beast dare defile these women? I shall exact justice upon thee foul Ashikabi, for Wave will suit my powers and allow me to achieve victory.'_

[Achoo, Achoo], Naruto rubbed his nose and wondered who might've been talking about him, but shrugged and continued walking while the fist-type Sekirei was having a conversation with the others about why they reacted to their Ashikabi, the first three Sekirei told their newest sister why they reacted to him, making the former ramen waitress' eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, then the #108 Sekirei asked her newest sister why she reacted to her Onii-chan.

The #29 Sekirei smiled and said "Well, I've known Naruto-kun since he was a little boy and he always called me his 'Onee-chan' and after a few years it was 'Ayame-chan' sometimes he came to Ichiraku just to talk to me and I would often hear him tell me some of his secrets like how strong he really was and that he pretended to be a weakling. Over time I realized that if he was willing to tell me some of his secrets then I must be very important to him, and that's realization made me react to him."

They smiled at the former waitress' story and then heard and a cracking noise, when they turned to the source it came from the trough, the chipper Sekirei put the trough upright and heard "Mmmpg umhp hmm!" the trough fell down when the younger Sekirei accidently bumped into it, Naruto tilted his head and asked no one in particular "What'd he say? The ever energetic Sekirei answered "I think he said this: Mmmpg umhp hmm!" and then mimicked the fall making the blonde ask her "You sure?"

Kakashi and Tazuna sweat-dropped at their antics, while the banshee wanted to shout something but the pain in her lower regions prevented her from screaming. The masked Jonin sighed and said "Let's keep going, I want to get to Wave as soon as possible." They nodded and continued to wave.

Several hours later, the emo had finally unfrozen and was fuming and at the same time shivering. The trip was nothing special but on the way Naruto thought about his Sekirei _'Well, Musubi-chan is sweet and happy go lucky, and she is also super strong and she said that she wants to win so she can stay with me and her sisters. Akitsu-chan is quiet and reserved, and she has abandonment issues, but she's a good person at heart and she said she would never fail me and she is always prepared to do what I ask, I'll have to teach them that they're my friends and partners, not servants. Ku-chan is like a little sister and she hates fighting, but at the same time wants to protect her friends. Ayame has always been there for me since I was a kid and always greeted me with a warm bowl of ramen and a smile, not to mention she was my real childhood crush.'_

His thought process was broken when he saw a puddle in the ground, the occupants of the puddle noticed that the blonde was onto them and rushed the Shinobi. The chains connecting the two eviscerated the silver-haired pervert, Sakura froze up and Sasuke saw this as a chance to test his strength. Naruto smirked and charged at the brothers saying "Akitsu freeze their legs."

She nodded and did so, giving her Ashikabi the chance to counter the brothers. Naruto sweep-kicked their legs making them shatter like glass and causing the two brothers to fall face first into the ground.

Kakashi was impressed at their tactic, and was curious as to how the quiet woman was able to use ice, but then thought it was a bloodline. Sasuke fumed at how the 'dope' outclassed him and Sakura shouted "NARUTO-BAKA! HOW DARE YOU STEAL SASUKE-KUN'S MOMENT OF GLORY? STOP TRYING TO ACT COOLER THAN HIM!" Naruto scoffed and said "Why the f*** would I want to be like him? I'm satisfied by being me. Not to mention me and Akitsu-chan took them down without breaking a sweat." the grey-eyed woman spoke with a blush "I didn't do much Naruto-sama."

He patted her shoulder and said "You did a good job, that's what counts." She gave a small but warm smile, unknown to them one brother was about to shoot the claws from his gauntlet, the former ramen waitress noticed and got in front of the bridge builder, when the claws shot out Kakashi attempted to intervene, but he was too late, however Ayame grinned and said "Time to show a piece of what I can do."

The projectiles tore bits of her clothes around the stomach area but her skin remained unaffected, she picked up the attacker and then she balled up her fist saying **"Two hit Nail punch."** The impact made the sound of crunching bone ring through the air and then a second impact was heard, when the second came a blast of blood and gore came out from the brothers back. Not only did the punch kill him, it literally caused his back to explode.

The living brother was shocked at this and attempted to crawl away, despite it was futile. He was pinned down by the masked Jonin who had a face that looked like a mixture of relief, shock, and amazement. He eye-smiled and asked "What was that technique, Ayame-san?" she grinned and answered "That was a technique I made that would fit my fighting style, it's basically a powerful jab to the exact same location multiple times. You could consider it like a nail being pounded into an obstacle by a hammer."

He nodded and dragged the remaining brother behind a tree for interrogation, while the emo had a gleam in his eye and asked/demanded the former waitress "You, girl. Teach me that technique." She shook her head and gave a curt 'No' making the Uchiha fume and think _'That girl is a civilian, so the Civilian Council can make her teach me, and I'll make her my slave to; don't want the dope to have such a powerful girl, but then he will be my uke.'_

Naruto had chills going up his spine and inexplicably shouted "I'M NOT GAY, DAMN YOU WHOEVER THINKS OF ME THAT WAY!" everyone sweat-dropped at his outburst, his Sekirei were curious who made their Ashikabi act like this and swore to dispense justice on their Ashikabi's harasser. The blonde Ashikabi took a few deep breaths and noticed that the younger Sekirei had a thoughtful expression on her face.

He approached her and asked "What's wrong Ku-chan?" she sniffled a bit and replied "Onne-chan killed that guy, why did she do that?" he scratched his head saying "Because he wanted to kill us, and Ayame-chan was protecting her friends." The green-eyed Sekirei said in a depressed tone "So the only way, is to kill in order to protect?"

He shook his head while putting a hand on her shoulder saying "There's several ways to protect your friends: Sacrificing your life for them, healing them, supporting them, and in some cases like this one, kill for them. It's neither good or bad to kill when you want to protect someone, you just have to do what you think is right."

She nodded and said in a determined tone "Then I'll get stronger so I can protect my Onii-chan and Onee-chan's, I don't think I'll ever be able to kill, but I'll do my best and one day learn to heal everyone's injuries." He smiled and ruffled her hair saying "Fighting doesn't suit you, but with enough practice you could make a great healer."

She smiled and nodded while three other Sekirei were happy at being bonded to their Ashikabi, meanwhile in the trees a blonde-haired woman was watching the scene and thought _'Perhaps I misjudged thee, Naruto-san, but it will take more than this to convince me that thou art worthy of being my husband.'_

She heard something beneath her, it was the limb she was perched on snapping. The watcher fell out of the tree bringing all attention to her, the blonde noted her features, she had blonde hair that was a shade lighter than his own and blue eyes like his, she had a black coat that had a white undershirt that exposed a generous amount of her cleavage which had to be a DD-cup borderline E-cup. She wore brown boots with black stockings and a very short skirt that revealed a bit of her panties when the wind blew.

She glared at her fellow blonde saying or rather growling "I shall kill thee Naruto-san." The blonde Ashikabi tilted his head in confusion asking "Do I know you?" she smirked and replied "Thou dost not remember me? Surely you have seen me in your dreams."

Naruto had a look of realization and remembered where he saw this woman.

**Flashback; Naruto's dream.**

The whiskered Ashikabi found himself in a vast ocean, but no matter how far he swam, he was unable to get to the surface, he saw a woman in the distance who gave a glare filled with hatred, she scowled and spoke with a venomous voice "I shall kill thee, just wait."

**End Flashback.**

The whiskered Ashikabi shouted "YOU'RE THE THAT WOMAN THREATENED TO KILL ME!" she smirked and nodded, she then spoke with venom in her voice "Indeed, now I shall kill thee before thou hast the chance to defile me." The three winged Sekirei got in between the two blondes and said in unison "We won't let you hurt Naruto-sama."

Kakashi, Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke were confused by what was going on, and it was made even worse when the banshee screeched "NARUTO-BAKA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS WOMAN?" the whiskered teen shouted back "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" a light bulb flashed over his head making him say "Wait a second, I didn't do anything to you, so why do you want to kill me?"

The blonde woman smirked and replied "A fair question. I desire to kill thee because I am a Sekirei and thou art an Ashikabi. Sometimes an Ashikabi will have dreams of Sekirei that he/she is compatible with and vice versa. Thou hast dreamt of me so I must kill thee, for I will not let thee defile me."

The younger blonde tilted his head in confusion saying in a dead pan tone "You make it sound like I want to rape you." She growled "Correct as an Ashikabi thou must take my womanhood to bind me to thee, and I won't allow thee to do as he pleases."

Naruto and his Sekirei broke out laughing, making the blonde woman sprout over a dozen tic-marks and making her shout "WHY DOST THOU LAUGH, CEASE THIS FOLLY AT ONCE!" the masked pervert, banshee and bridge builder were still confused by what was going on while Sasuke was thinking _'There are those words again 'Ashikabi' 'Sekirei' what do they mean? Could this be a way to get more power?'_

The blonde jinchuuriki and his Sekirei stopped laughing, but still snickered a bit. Naruto said in a 'You're an idiot' tone "You think that I have to sleep with you in order to wing you? No, all it requires is a kiss." The blonde woman jaw-dropped and spoke in a shocked voice "That's it?"

He nodded making her face-plant, when she got up she said "Fine then, if thou wishes to make me thy Sekirei then look at me." He nodded and looked her square in the eyes, after a few moments she grinned and spoke in a calm tone "Thou art a better man than I thought. Thou didst not stare at my breasts and looked me in my eyes, and because of that thou hast proven thyself worthy of being my Ashikabi."

He sighed and said "Another one already? Well the more the merrier. What's your name?" she smirked and said "I am Sekirei #09 Tsukiumi." She approached him and kissed him on the lips causing sea blue wings to appear behind her.

When the wings disappeared the aged civilian and masked Jonin were mumbling things like 'lucky bastard' while Sakura was still confused as to what happened and Sasuke was still trying to figure out if this was a way to get power.

After that Kakashi walked up to his student and asked "Mind filling us in?" Naruto sighed and gave them the explanation about the battle royale, Sekirei reacting and being winged by their Ashikabi, and that MBI was behind the whole thing.

Kakashi and Tazuna were in shock, the whole thing sounded completely insane, but they saw a winging right before their eyes. Sakura asked "Why the hell did you react to the baka, and not Sasuke-kun?" Musubi answered in a wise voice "Naruto-sama is our true Ashikabi, he has shown kindness to us and has treated us like his friends, Sasuke-san is a gay guy and his eyes and demeanor, show no kindness, only hatred and hunger for power."

The futa-banshee scoffed, while Sasuke smirked and said "Hey dope, give me those sluts of yours, they're far too good for you, by the time I'm done with them they'll be moaning my name and begging to be my whores."**(Kid: can somebody blow his damn brains out? Please?)**

Naruto scoffed and said with a large amount of venom "First you don't like girls, second you don't understand the concept of treating a woman fairly and if she's your woman you have to treat them like queens. Third, you wouldn't be able to even penetrate them with that one-inch pecker."

The #09 Sekirei asked in shock "Surely thou jest, Naruto-sama?" he shook his head and replied "Nope, Ku-chan over here accidentally stripped him naked when her powers ran out of control and we saw his junk, and it REALLY is one-inch."

Ayame and Tsukiumi were trying to hold in their laughter and were failing BADLY. The emo smirked and said "Hn, I bet that you don't even have a penis at all dope." This caused the blonde's Sekirei to raise their eyebrows and ask each other "How big is Naruto-sama?"

Naruto felt a lot of stares in his back and turned slowly, but that was a mistake. Musubi grabbed him and held him in place while Ayame pulled down the blonde pants. When his underwear came down the girls jaw-dropped at his nine-inch dick. In the background Kusano was struggling childishly and shouting that she wanted to see too, but Tsukiumi covered her eyes saying 'Little girls shouldn't see such things.'

Kakashi and Tazuna were checking inside their pants and were grumbling 'lucky bastard' Sakura was in disbelief that the 'baka' was bigger than her Sasuke-kun, and Sasuke was fuming at being outdone again by the 'dope.'

The whiskered Ashikabi finally got free and shouted "GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS!" they quickly tossed his clothes back to him and he got dressed quickly. After he got dressed the masked Jonin said "Now that that's over let's move on to a more pressing issue." He turned to the bridge builder and spoke with a serious tone "The nuke-nin that attacked us was hired to kill you, mind telling us why?"

The old man sighed and explained about Wave's current condition and how Gato took over after killing a man called Kaiza. The shinobi and Sekirei were in shock at this, Naruto, the Sekirei, and Kakashi wanted to help, Sakura thought that they should leave, and Sasuke thought this would be a good opportunity to get more power.

The masked pervert eye-smiled and said "That's quite a problem, normally I'd call for back-up, but I think we have plenty of that." He gestured at the Sekirei, who frowned, Akitsu spoke in her usual flat tone "We do not take orders from you Kakashi-san, we only accept orders from Naruto-sama, unless he says otherwise. Where he goes, we follow, what he says, we do. That's all."

The silver-haired Jonin was shocked at this woman's loyalty, and nodded dumbly. The whiskered Ashikabi smirked and said "I say we continue the mission." The Sekirei all nodded along with Kakashi, Tazuna smiled at the fact they would continue to help him, Sasuke and Sakura thought that the 'dope/baka' was trying to show off and act cool.

They continued down the road for a few hours, until a whiny voice broke out "I'm tired. Let's take a break." Everyone sighed at the banshee, but since the sun was going down they might as well make camp for the night.

That evening while Naruto was sleeping, in his dreams he saw many beautiful women, some of them acknowledged his presence while others seemed to be confused by his presence.

The first woman had a gentle demeanor with light purple hair.

The second one had gray hair in a ponytail with grey eyes and bags under her eyes.

The third and fourth ones were twins and had long black hair.

The fifth one looked almost exactly like Musubi.

The sixth one had long red hair and glasses.

The seventh one had long black hair and had a sake bottle.

The ninth one had pale lavender eyes.

The tenth one had blonde hair and pale blue pupiless eyes.

The eleventh one had silver hair and a face mask similar to Kakashi's.

The twelfth one had a flower in her hair who mumbled 'How unexpected.'

The thirteenth one had a trench coat and dark purple almost black pineapple like hair.

The fourteenth one had dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a shirt that had a star on it.

The fifteenth one had black hair and eyes, but she seemed familiar to him.

The sixteenth one had red hair and light purple eyes, and she had a shell-shocked expression.

The seventeenth one had green hair and orange eyes.

The eighteenth one had blonde hair and dark green cat-like eyes.

The nineteenth one had blonde hair with a shorter cut in the back and piercing cold blue eyes.

The twentieth one had red hair and brown eyes with a somewhat irked expression.

The twenty-first one had light blue hair in a pineapple like fashion with red lipstick on her lips.

The twenty-second one had raven colored hair with brown eyes and a gentle demeanor, but the air around her felt cold, not in a dreadful way, more like in temperature.

The last one had grey hair and eyes with a long scar over her left eye. **(A/N. Anyone who guesses correctly on all these woman gets to choose one new harem member. If you guess correctly on ALL of them I'll PM you.)**

Most of them seemed shocked at his presence while others seemed like they wanted to be winged right there, he was about to ask them their names but he was woken up by the pink banshee who was shouting at the #09 Sekirei, the futa-banshee was shouting something about 'exposing a slut's panties in an attempt to seduce her Sasuke-kun.'

Tsukiumi was thinking about drowning the banshee, until a hand was placed on her shoulder, normally she didn't like being touched but this one felt nice to her. When she turned it was her Ashikabi who said "Don't bother; she isn't worth it." The blonde woman sighed and nodded grudgingly.

Everyone else was woken up by the banshee and decided to continue on to wave, a few hours later they were about two hours from Tazuna's home, until the whiskered Ashikabi heard the sound of whistling steel, Naruto and his Sekirei ducked down, while Musubi dragged the aged bridge builder. Kakashi dragged his other two students when he dropped down.

A large zanbatuo was imbedded in a tree, when it made contact with the tree a man wearing camouflage pants, with bandages covering the lower half of his face and a slashed Kiri headband appeared on the handle of the blade, he smirked saying "Kakashi of the Sharingan, now I know why the demon brothers failed."

The addressed Jonin tensed at knowing who this man was and said "Team 7 manji formation." All the Sekirei had question marks over their heads, making the #09 Sekirei say "Thou art foolish, we know nothing of Shinobi tactics." The silver-haired man face-vaulted in realization that the Sekirei weren't taught about defensive or offensive formations.

Naruto smirked and said "We can take this guy, no sweat." The blonde teen's statement made the Sekirei nod, Kakashi and Tazuna actually believed because of the confidence in the Ashikabi's voice, Sasuke and Sakura scoffed thinking like the 'dope/baka' was trying to look cool.

Zabuza was impressed at the kid's gumption and said "Can take me huh? Hmm, I am outnumbered so I might need a little extra help. HAKU!" a person appeared next to the ex-Kiri Shinobi, he/she had an Anbu mask and a green battle kimono.

The blonde tilted his head thinking that he'd seen this new person before and recently. The masked boy/girl spoke in an impassive voice "Wouldn't have been better if I stayed hidden Zabuza-sama?" the demon swordsman answered "Maybe, but not only is Kakashi there but all these other women too, and we don't know what they can do."

The masked boy/girl nodded and charged at the whiskered teen, but for some reason he/she felt regret? He/she shrugged this feeling and attacked the blonde teen who said "Tsukiumi, Musubi. Get Zabuza. Akitsu help my with this masked guy. Kusano stay with Tazuna."

They nodded. Tsukiumi created a blade of water around her left hand while Musubi got into a taijutsu stance. Akitsu rushed to her Ashikabi's side and blocked the masked person's attack. The mist demon jumped down with his blade and charged at the two women and silver-haired Jonin, he swung at the blonde woman who ducked underneath, and sent a wave of water at him, he jumped over the water blade and then his face met the brown-haired girls fist sending him flying back. When Zabuza got his bearings he saw Kakashi going through hand-signs. The silver-haired Jonin shouted **"Fire Style: Grand Fire ball Jutsu"** the mist demon used his own jutsu **"Water Style: Water Wall"**

The fire ball met the wall of water and caused the water to evaporate into steam, giving Zabuza the chance to use it as cover but again was attacked by the #88 Sekirei, he dodged her blows because she was too strong to fight head-on in a fist fight and leapt onto the nearby lake, he heard something underneath him and saw the blonde woman with a dragon behind her under the water, the dragon made him fly in the air, but he regained his balance and landed on the water without any difficulty.

He smirked and said "You two are pretty good but this is the end." He went through several hand-signs, while Naruto appeared next to the blonde Sekirei. She glared at him a bit saying "Naruto-sama, shouldn't thee focus on thy opponent?" the whiskered teen replied "I'm a clone; Akitsu-chan mentioned that you might need some help and gave me a quick explanation about the Norito, now shut up and kiss me."

She didn't protest and quickly kissed him and then quickly chanted "This water represents my pledge, purify the evil residing in my Ashikabi." The water in the lake shined brightly and then a whirlpool appeared then a tower of spiraling water shot from the whirlpool which then took shape of a griffon, it shrieked loudly and charged at Zabuza who drowned in the massive tidal wave.

Tsukiumi smirked at her victory and said to the clone "Do not think, I just simply allowed you to kiss me. I just took an opportunity to defeat that scum quickly, and without incident." The clone scoffed and said "Say it however you want, but boss can feel your feelings for him through your bond. Even though you still don't entirely trust him, he can tell your actually a good person, and he likes that."

She blushed and said angrily "Hmph, thy words mean nothing to me, begone." The clone smirked and said in a cheeky tone "Regardless of your hostility, you will trust boss more in time; I think you'll come to like him eventually."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a frustrated but blushing Sekirei another Sekirei who was confused at her Ashikabi suddenly disappearing and a masked Jonin who was busy making sure he wasn't crazy due to seeing the blonde woman's insane power over water.

**With Naruto and Akitsu.**

Naruto and his Sekirei so far had been in a pretty even fight, this Haku person was using these strange mirrors of ice that kept them on the defensive, Akitsu used her ice abilities to keep the senbon at bay by creating ice shields while the blonde was looking for a weakness, he found one.

The whiskered teen decided to create over a thousand clones to overwhelm the masked ice user, in his mind he thought this: No matter how fast you are taking out a thousand clones will still take some time.

He used a single hand-sign and created over a thousand clones, this made Haku gasp in pure surprise and frantically started to destroy any clones she could see, the more he/she attacked the more tired he/she got until finally the masked person crouched to one knee outside the mirrors while panting for breath, when he/she looked up the woman with the sleepy expression snapped her fingers, making a net of ice appear and threw it Haku.

The net wrapped around the masked person preventing his/her escape, the blonde appeared from behind a tree and approached his opponent, the captured ninja sighed in defeat saying "I apologize Zabuza-sama, but I have failed you." The blonde took off the mask and saw a very beautiful face that made him blush heavily, the unmasked ninja said "I'm a boy." [CRUNCH]

The unmasked ninja felt his/her nose crunch underneath the whiskered teen's fist who shouted "LIAR THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL A BOY CAN BE AS PRETTY AS YOU!" the ice using Sekirei asked "Was it necessary to punch this person?" Naruto scoffed saying "Not really, I hit her for telling a lie that wasn't very good in the first place." The unmasked ninja sweat-dropped and said in a calm tone "Please if you have any kindness in you, then kill me."

The jinchuuriki tilted his head in confusion asking "Why?" the response he got was "I'm a broken tool." This answer made Akitsu's eyes widen in shock, she became very out character when she started crying and said "I know how you feel, I truly do. Many years ago, a young and cocky scientist attempted to prove himself by adjusting a living weapon called a Sekirei, and that one was me. He made a mistake and thus made me unable to find my Ashikabi who is the equivalent of a master and husband, so he labeled me 'broken.' After that I sat all alone in the park with no purpose, no life and no love. Then Naruto-sama came and offered to help me, when I asked if he would be my Ashikabi he said yes, when he attempted to wing me, I at first felt disappointed when it didn't work at first, but he tried again and succeeded. I was so filled with joy, that I promised myself that I would do anything for him, and so I have stayed with him ever since."

Haku was shocked because this woman had a similar past, the blonde then said "Now I remember you, you're that pretty girl from my dream." The younger ice user was shocked even further and said while blushing at the compliment "Yes, I'm a Sekirei. My parents were from Konoha, but moved to Kiri for reasons I was never told. When I was seven I learned I had a powerful affinity to water and then it became ice, a Kiri Anbu saw me do this and killed my family because of the bloodline purge, I killed him in self-defense and left afterwards, living in the streets and finding food in garbage cans."

The blonde and #07 Sekirei were in shock at her story and motioned for her to continue, she nodded and continued "One night when it was a cold winter, Zabuza-sama found me and offered me to be his tool, without a purpose or anything else to do, I accepted. He trained me and made me become a powerful Kunoichi. A few weeks ago, I started to remember everything in my past life as a Sekirei and then decided to find my Ashikabi, then last night I saw a young blonde man about my age with gorgeous blue eyes. When I saw him, I decided right then to be his Sekirei. I don't know why, but when I looked in his eyes I felt… safe."

The blonde grinned saying "That was me, what's your name?" she replied "Haku, Sekirei #97." He nodded and told Akitsu to dispel the net, she obeyed without question. Haku got up from the ground and kissed Naruto on the lips making ice blue wings appear behind her. When they disappeared she smiled and then felt a feeling of dread making her ask "He's dead, isn't he?" the blonde nodded.

The raven-haired girl sighed and said "I won't cry for him, he said that I should never cry unless I have to. He always said that he never wanted tears to be shed for him anyway." Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and said in a kind voice "If it means anything, I'm sorry." The #97 Sekirei kissed his cheek and said "It's fine Naruto-sama; we should go."

They left and reunited with Team 7, the other Sekirei could feel another 'thread' that connected them to the girl and each other. This 'thread' was their bond which allowed them to sense each other's mood and feel each other's presence, and was also how they could tell this new girl was another 'sister.'

Kakashi had a look of slight suspicion but shrugged because if she was a prisoner then she would be tied up and not walking without restraints. Tazuna was thinking along the same lines as Kakashi, and Sasuke was thinking about stealing these women to get their power. Sakura shouted "NARUTO-BAKA, WHO IS THIS SLUT?"**(Kid: PLEASE SOMEBODY KILL THIS HO!)**

He snapped his fingers signaling Musubi to knock out the banshee, she completed the order on instinct. Normally he'd do it himself, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with the pink-futa. He just said in a flat and tired tone "She's my newest Sekirei, so she's fine." The masked Jonin and aged bridge builder nodded while Sasuke just grunted, the other Sekirei were introducing themselves and engaged in some conversation.

"It's strange how Naruto-sama is finding so many Sekirei so quickly." Musubi said with a thoughtful expression, Tsukiumi spoke in a 'matter of fact tone' "Indeed, I heard that an Ashikabi's power is measured by the number of Sekirei he/she can wing, and in some cases how quickly. If fate is allowing Naruto-sama to wing so many so quickly then, Naruto-sama must have a grand destiny ahead."

Kusano asked "Will Onii-chan get in trouble for talking about us and the game?" Ayame grinned and said in a nonchalant tone "Don't worry, it was Tsukiumi who revealed it first, and professor said that any Ashikabi can't talk about it. Since Tsukiumi said it first then Naruto-sama is safe."

The other Sekirei nodded, and heard their Ashikabi say they were continuing so they could rest at Tazuna's home, they continued down the road and silently wondered _'Who else is Naruto-sama going to wing?'_

**End Chapter two.**

**A/N. Whew, that was quite a chapter. Okay please don't complain about the fight scenes. because need I remind you that Zabuza was against two powerful Sekirei and a Jonin of Kakashi's power? And don't complain that he's getting his Sekirei too fast either, some people have asked when Miya will appear, don't worry all the residents of the Maison Izumo Inn will appear after the Wave arc, I promise. After I finish the next chapter of this Story I'll get right on Left hand of the Shinigami. Thank you for your patience and please review. Check out the stories of Naruto6023 and Kyuubigoku. Later Gators. **

**Kid: Bye have a wonderful time! Don't forget to review and help us plan to kill the banshee and the emo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Okay then over 50 reviews in only two chapters I'm impressed, and thank you for your support. I'll work on the next chapter of Left hand of the Shinigami after this chapter, that's a promise. I consider myself a rookie author that is often prone to mistakes and I have an impulsive habit to bash Sasuke and Sakura, I hope that you like this chapter and forgive me of any mistakes because I haven't read much of Sekirei and have only watched a few episodes from the Anime, any other information I get is thanks to Wikipedia, but I'll do my best. Thank you for listening to this rookie author and enjoy the chapter.**

**So far the winning Sekirei from my challenge in the previous chapter are: Tsunade, Mei Terumi, Shizuka and Toyotama. No complaints and no flaming, this is what the winners wanted and that's all. This is going to be a big harem, wish me luck!**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**We own nothing involving the Anime/Manga Naruto, Sekirei, etc.**

**Chapter two: Naruto vs Higa round one.**

Team 7 arrived at Tazuna's home with weary expressions, and were greeted by a woman with dark blue hair. "Hello, my name is Tsunami. Please make yourselves at home." The Shinobi and Sekirei nodded and sat down in the living room.

Kakashi sat on the floor cross-legged; Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the couch. Naruto also sat on the floor cross-legged with Kusano in his lap, Musubi latched onto her Ashikabi's left arm while Ayame held onto the right arm, Akitsu and Haku wanted to hold onto him and so they sat behind him with longing expressions, Tsukiumi scoffed at the shows of affection and leaned against the wall until she heard "If you wanted to sit next to me, I would have saved you a spot."

The blonde woman spluttered a bit and spoke angrily "I have no desire to reduce myself to their level." He raised an eyebrow at her behavior and asked "What's wrong Tsu-hime? Why so hostile?" she blushed at the nickname but scoffed and replied "I have my reasons."

He raised an eyebrow and could tell through their bond that she didn't fully trust him; that likely was the influence of the few humans she did come in contact with at MBI. He sighed and said "Can we talk alone for a moment Tsukiumi?" she raised an eyebrow in suspicion but nodded.

They went upstairs and entered an empty guest room, after shutting the door, and uneasy air filled the room. The whiskered Ashikabi sighed and said "I'm not sure why you don't fully trust me and I don't care, if we are going to work together we need to improve our relationship." She blushed beet red and had a slightly angry look while she started taking off her clothes until her Ashikabi shouted "NOT THAT WAY!"

She paused while he continued "I didn't mean that to sexually imply anything; I meant that we need to start trusting each other and become friends." She tilted her head in confusion and asked "Us as friends?" he nodded replying "That's right; you completely misunderstand how I treat my Sekirei. I treat them as my friends and family, not servants. You can be a part of that if you just trust me and your sisters."

She had a thoughtful expression and mumbled a 'I'll think about it.' Making him nod and exit the room with her close behind. They reentered the living room, drawing attention to themselves. Tsunami and a young boy with a bucket hat came in too, the kids demeanor screamed: Emo.

The civilian woman bowed and said "This is my son Inari, and forgive me, but I never got your names." Team 7 introduced themselves when it was Tsukiumi's turn she told the two civilians "My name is Tsukiumi, and I am Naruto-sama's wife." Everyone jaw-dropped at what she said while her Ashikabi shouted "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" she replied calmly "When a Sekirei is winged by her Ashikabi, it is the same thing as marriage."

Naruto calmed down a bit and said "Okay, but don't just say that we're married until we say 'I do' under the wedding bells." She nodded and blushed slightly with an irritated expression on her face while the other Sekirei were having images of being dressed up as brides and walking down the aisle where their husband was waiting for them.

The whiskered teen had a good idea of what they were thinking through their bond and sighed at their antics. He sat down and found his left arm in Tsukiumi's cleavage while his other arm went to Haku's and he could feel that it was a good mid-high C-cup, Kusano got back into his lap, while the other Sekirei had dark clouds over their heads for not getting a piece sooner.

The blonde Sekirei blushed saying while her head was turned away in an attempt to hide her blush "I am willing to attempt trusting you if you will allow me." He nodded and said "I did trust you from the moment I winged you. YOU are the one that didn't trust me." She had a somewhat downcast look and nodded because he was right. The other Sekirei could tell from their bond that their blonde sister was opening up to their Ashikabi and were happy that this issue would be solved soon.

Naruto then asked "Haku-chan did Gato hire any more missing nin?" she shook her head and replied "No just us." He nodded while the black-haired kid scoffed saying "You really think you can beat Gato? He's too strong for you." The blonde Ashikabi frowned and his darkened mood carried over to his Sekirei through their bond, which also made them somewhat angry at the kid.

The whiskered teen asked "Gato is just an asshole with a bunch of goons, which are common thugs. Trust me when I say that I'll take ten well-trained Genin over one hundred thugs. Once they see how strong we really are they'll turn tail and run." Inari scoffed and retorted "This coming from someone who had it easy."

The air temperature dropped a full fifteen degrees making everyone except the Sekirei nervous. The blonde Ashikabi asked "Have you ever been alone? Have you ever suffered from isolation?" the civilian boy shook his head at the questions

The whiskered teen said "There are two kinds of isolation: The one where you are alone with no one around you, and the one where people surround you but don't acknowledge your existence; the latter is worse. I have been spit on, insulted, attacked, and I never knew my parents. You're lucky that you have a mother and grandfather. I had no one until my friends came along, and even then they couldn't be there for me 24/7, and then finally I have some friends who will stick by me through thick and thin and I will do anything to protect them, because they are my friends and Sekirei."

The six Sekirei were blushing at what he said about them, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari were shocked at what the blonde teen said. Kakashi had a neutral face but if you looked close enough you could see a sense of pride, Sakura and Sasuke thought that the blonde made all that up to look cool and were tempted to say something but a glare from Kakashi kept them quiet.

A few minutes later they were having dinner which was pretty quiet other than the casual chatter, Naruto was being fed by Musubi which earned her some glares from the other Sekirei. Kakashi and Tazuna were talking about the next Icha-Icha book, much to the Tsunami's ire. Inari sat quietly while thinking about what the blonde boy said. Akitsu was sitting in a corner with Haku, both were making small ice sculptures in their hands. Tsukiumi was watching her Ashikabi and for a moment felt happy? She shrugged while thinking that their bond is causing her to quickly warm up to him, not that she was entirely against it anymore. Kusano was staring out a window into the woods as if she was in a trance. Ayame and Tsunami were talking about different recipes for various foods. Sakura was pestering Sasuke for dates when they went back to Konoha and was turned down each time.

Unknown to them Kusano felt a chill go throughout her entire body, the #108 Sekirei quickly crawled under the table and sat in the fetal position making everyone raise their eyebrows. Their eyebrows were raised further when they heard her mumbling something about a 'Monster.'

**Meanwhile**

Gato was sitting in his office while reading over the 'tax income' reports until a young man in a white suit entered; the young man also had several women follow him inside. The midget greeted the newcomer "Hello nephew."

The newcomer smirked and replied "Greetings uncle, how's the Wave business?" the unscrupulous man replied "Very good, and that little 'game' that you are participating in?" the nephew grinned saying "Not bad, I've acquired some good Sekirei, but no single digits. Last I heard was that an Ashikabi came here."

Gato spoke while tapping his cane against the desk "Yeah, the bridge builder has hired some Shinobi, but one of them has to be an Ashikabi, in fact my men tell me the women cling to some blonde kid. That help you Higa?"

Higa grinned and replied "Yes, I think I'll meet him on the bridge, Toyotama we're going; Oriha make sure no one leaves the bridge without my ok." A woman with green hair and blues eyes holding a staff nodded and followed her Ashikabi to the incomplete bridge while another another girl with a ribbon tied in her hair followed close behind.

**With Naruto and co.**

Naruto sighed in relief at finally convincing the small Sekirei to come out from the table and was carrying her piggyback style on her request towards the bridge with Musubi and Tazuna. Kakashi was training Sasuke, Sakura and some shadow clones who were learning the tree walking exercise. The other Sekirei were either doing their own training to get stronger, due to his suggestion, or guarding Tazuna's home.

The blonde asked Kusano "Hey Ku-chan, what scared you so badly in the first place?" she tensed tightly on his back and replied "The trees were whispering to me; telling me that a monster was coming, a very bad man who has no kindness or compassion. A monster that treats his Sekirei like tools."

He raised an eyebrow and wondered if what she said was true when they arrived at the bridge they saw a young man in an expensive looking suit and a woman with dark green hair. The man approached and said "So you're the Ashikabi my uncle mentioned."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "Who the hell are you?" the man twitched an eyebrow but replied calmly "Higa Izumi, the Ashikabi of the east." The blonde's eyes flashed red for a second and said in a dangerous tone "Leave." The Ashikabi of the east wasn't intimidated believing that this was just some brat and said "Not gonna happen. Get them."

The woman nodded and said "Sekirei #16 Toyotama." Naruto glanced at the chipper Sekirei next to him and nodded, she stepped forward and said in a determined tone "Sekirei #88, Musubi." The two Sekirei took their respective stances, after a few moments of silence and the two Ashikabi taking a few steps back.

The two women charged at one another, the #16 Sekirei pulled out a staff from her back and used it to block one of Musubi's punches, the green-haired woman sweep-kicked. Musubi jumped over the leg and sent a mid air kick at her opponent, which was blocked again by the staff.

The brown-haired girl landed on her feet and sent a backhand when she spun around, the green-haired woman ducked underneath and brought down the staff on the #88 Sekirei's head, sending the brown-haired girl into the ground and making a crater.

Some blood came from Musubi's head, but she jumped up and said "Blunt attacks don't work well against me." The green-haired woman scowled and said "Fine then, let's try something a little different. You do realize that in a fight like this the word 'fair' has little meaning?" the brown-haired girl nodded, making her opponent smirk and tap her staff on the ground, when it made contact with the ground a trident head came out with a purple liquid on the blades.

Toyotama said "This blade is covered in poison, if it enters your bloodstream, you will be beaten." Musubi said nothing and got into a stance while the green-haired woman got into her own. In the background Naruto was staring at the scene with a hard face, Kusano felt afraid that her big sister might lose, until her Ashikabi said "Ku-chan, Musubi won't lose because Higa doesn't understand the real meaning behind the bond between a Sekirei and an Ashikabi, so long as he mistreats his Sekirei they won't get stronger. Now get the others and tell them what's happening. I have a feeling Gato isn't far behind."

The small Sekirei nodded and ran towards Tazuna's home a few minutes later she was stopped by a girl with a ribbon in her hair that was controlling some bladed discs, she smirked and said "What have we here? The #108, you'll be a fine addition for Higa-sama."

The #108 Sekirei was scared and frozen in place while the other Sekirei was grinning, the girl spoke with an arrogant tone "I am Sekirei #101, Oriha." Kusano gulped because it was the rules to give your name and number when initiating a fight and knew that she couldn't get out of this, and was even more scared when she realized she had to fight until she remembered her Ashikabi's words

**Flashback**

"There's several ways to protect your friends: Sacrificing your life for them, healing them, supporting them, and in some cases like this one, kill for them. It's neither good or bad to kill when you want to protect someone, you just have to do what you think is right."

**End flashback.**

The blonde girl rubbed the tears out of her eyes and said in a determined tone "Sekirei #108, Kusano. No matter what I'll protect my friends." The last part was spoken to low for the opposing Sekirei to hear. Oriha sent one of the discs at the younger Sekirei but the younger Sekirei got out of the way and tossed a seed into the ground and then closed her eyes in concentration and created a tree from the ground within a split second.

The tree became larger and larger until it became over thirty feet tall, the branches came to life and ensnared the older Sekirei who struggled wildly and continued struggling while on the ground the younger Sekirei was thinking _'That tree's bark is covered in a poisonous sap, which is seeping slowly into her pores, I hope it acts fast enough to stop her.'_

Kusano kept on concentrating to keep the other Sekirei in place and silently prayed that one of her Onee-chans would come soon.

**With Musubi.**

The chipper girl avoided a strike from the poisonous weapon and sent an upper axe kick to the green haired woman, she side-stepped it and swung the trident diagonally, Musubi rolled back but the weapon knicked her shoulder causing some of the poison to seep into her bloodstream.

The #88 Sekirei gripped her shoulder while gritting her teeth in pain, whatever that poison was it was painful, her body felt like it was on fire and the fire was getting hotter by the second. The brown-haired Sekirei got into a taijutsu stance and charged at the #16 Sekirei and sent a kick at her head, the green-haired woman ducked but realized that it was a feint, Musubi punched her opponent in the face and sent her flying into a nearby scaffolding.

Toyotama emerged from the wreckage and she scowled and shouted "DON'T THINK YOU'VE WON BECAUSE OF SOME LUCKY PUNCH!" the brown-haired girl narrowed her eyes and then let her legs loosen up and began to hop on the balls of her feet **(A/N. The same way the late Bruce Lee did in 'The Way of the Dragon' when he fought against Chuck Norris)**

The green-haired woman charged at the #88 Sekirei, attempting to stab her with the poisoned weapon, but the brown-eyed girl caught the trident just below the piercing tools head and snapped it off with a flick of her wrist.

This angered the blue-eyed woman who went to her Ashikabi saying "Higa-sama, we should use the Norito to finish this." He nodded and kissed her, while Musubi and Naruto were doing the same, their wings flared and chanted simultaneously

Musubi: "By my fists of the contract, my Ashikabi's perils will be shattered."

Toyotama "By the staff of my pledge, I will smite my Ashikabi's enemies."

A dark pink aura engulfed the #88 Sekirei, and her eyes flashed blazing red, the #16 Sekirei's staff had a dark green aura around it. The two stared at each other for a few moments and then charged at one another in one final attack. Musubi's fists and Toyotama's staff clashed together and created a large boom that sent both Ashikabi to the ground.

When the smoke cleared both Sekirei were on the verge of being unconscious, and it looked like a draw until the brown-eyed girl got up and pumped her hand in the air in victory.

**Meanwhile**

"I'LL KILL YOU BRAT!" the #101 Sekirei shouted while cutting through the branches in a frenzy, she finally got free and landed next to the smaller Sekirei who had a shocked face. Oriha smirked and said "Any last words brat?" Kusano shouted with tears in her eyes "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY ONII-CHAN!"

The tree she made earlier grew even larger along with every form of plant-life surrounding them, but this tree that was made by the #108 Sekirei grew to the size of a skyscraper, the older Sekirei was unimpressed saying "That's all you can do? Make things grow? How pathetic." She was about to throw another disc until the smaller Sekirei shouted "PLEASE HELP ME PROTECT MY FRIENDS!"

As if in response to her plea, the trees grabbed the older girl and pressed her flat against the huge tree, some blades of grass grabbed some rocks and were hitting the stones against one another making sparks appear.

Kusano remembered that not only was this tree's sap poisonous, but was highly flammable, and if the tree was this big then it would explode, so she ran as fast as her small legs could carry her, and ran until she felt and heard the force of the explosion, causing her to go flying into some trees and roll down a hill until her back hit a boulder making her feel a sickening crack happen in her spine.

The fall cut up her small body and dress, her hair was muddy and she couldn't hear anything except a dull ringing, her vision faded in and out, and some cuts on her body were bleeding pretty badly. She tried to get up to find help but her legs failed her and she couldn't see anything to properly hold on to due to her fading vision.

She was about to lose consciousness until she saw her newest sister Haku run to her with a frantic expression, she could only hear pieces of what her sister was saying "Ku… stay… don't… sleep."

Kusano couldn't register what the #97 Sekirei was saying but only heard 'Don't sleep' so she tried her best to stay awake while being carried away.

**At the bridge.**

The four individuals on the bridge were shocked by the explosion, Higa was the first to speak "So Oriha, was beaten. How pathetic." The blonde Ashikabi felt his youngest Sekirei's life fading in and out making him realize that she must've been in a fight, and remembered that he gave her a seed to a dangerous plant.

**Flashback: A few days ago.**

"Ku-chan, come here for a second" Naruto said in a serious tone, she walked up to him and was given a seed, he said in a calm yet serious voice "Ku-chan, I took that seed from a place called 'The forest of death' it is a seed to a tree that has very poisonous sap and the sap can also be lit on fire easily. Keep it close in case you need to defend yourself, or to protect your friends, understand?" She nodded and said "Thank you, Onii-chan"

**End Flashback.**

The Ashikabi of the east scowled while a yacht appeared next to the bridge, he grunted in frustration and said "This isn't over, Naruto-san. We'll meet again and next time I'll be out in force." Naruto smirked and said "Go for it"

The brown-haired young man smirked at his new rivals guts and walked towards a ladder that will lead him to the yacht, behind him he heard "What about me Higa-sama?" he didn't even turn to the beaten Sekirei and said in a flat tone "I have no need for weaklings and failures, consider our contract terminated."

Her face almost literally cracked, and froze in place, her eyes widened in shock and the mark on the back of her neck turned black, which showed that she was abandoned by her Ashikabi. The whiskered teen said "Oi! Teme, are you just going to abandon her?" the brown-haired man replied "Of course."

The blue-eyed teens eyes narrowed and said in anger "Isn't she your Sekirei? Don't you know what it means to wing one?" the finely dressed man scoffed saying "Winging a Sekirei is just a business contract; nothing more, nothing less."

The blonde scowled and then it turned into a smirk when he said "Then you'll lose next time, because you fail to understand what it means to be an Ashikabi." The expensively dressed man raised an eyebrow but decided that he overstayed his welcome and left.

Musubi asked "Why didn't you stop him Naruto-sama?" the blonde answered "I'm not sure, maybe it's not his time to be brought to justice yet." She had a puzzled expression and then she finally fainted from the poison, fortunately it was meant for pain, not killing.

He made several shadow clones to carry the unconscious Sekirei and the abandoned Sekirei. When he returned to Tazuna's home he saw two thugs that were tied up and looked like they were no doubt beaten by Akitsu and/or Haku, if the frost bite proved anything.

The shadow clones set the two Sekirei down gently, and then disappeared in puffs of smoke. The blonde Ashikabi saw Kusano, who was badly hurt but was conscious. She smiled at him and said weakly "I-I d-did it Onii-chan, I protected my friends." He gently rubbed her head saying in a soft tone "You did good Ku-chan, but you shouldn't recklessly fight; didn't I mention that fighting didn't suit you?"

She nodded weakly and fell asleep from exhaustion, Tsukiumi approached her Ashikabi and said in a strained but caring voice as if she was having trouble showing her gentle side "She'll make a full recovery soon Naruto-sama, I'm no expert healer, but both me and Haku have done the best we can for her. Now thou should allow her to rest."

He nodded and left the younger Sekirei so she could rest, while the #97 Sekirei was tending to Musubi and Toyotama. The two blondes walked up to them, with the older blonde asking "How do they fare?" the younger ice using Sekirei replied "The poison in Musubi's body was strictly meant for maximum pain, but completely non-lethal." She then turned to the still conscious, but shocked Sekirei "This one has some broken bones and bruises, but will be fine in a few days."

The blonde Ashikabi nodded and knelt down next to the abandoned Sekirei and said "Do you want a new Ashikabi, one that will treat you fairly and with kindness? One that will not abandon you?"

She shifted slightly and turned her head to him; her eyes bore deep sorrow and were looking into his for any deception. After a few moments she found no deception, only kindness. So she nodded and said "Yes, Ashikabi-sama." He heard the desperation in her voice and knew that she NEEDED an Ashikabi. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers causing dark green wings to appear behind her and the Sekirei mark turned back into it's reddish orange color.

The other Sekirei raised an eyebrow that this woman, who was once an enemy, be forgiven so easily and winged by their Ashikabi. When the winging ended she fell asleep, giving the other Sekirei an opportunity to ask their Ashikabi, but Tsukiumi in her impatience asked in an irritated tone "Hast thou lost thy mind Naruto-sama? She was thy enemy and thou hast welcomed her with open arms, I say that was a mistake."

The blonde glared at her and said in a fierce tone "Tsukiumi, shut up." She kept quiet while her eyes widened along with the others, Naruto never talked to them like this and they were snapped out of their shock when he said "I'm just giving her what many have denied their Sekirei: a chance. She was abandoned by her Ashikabi, and did you see her face? She looked like her heart had shattered inside her chest. I was just doing the right thing, besides she was just following orders, and that's no reason to hold a grudge."

They felt like they couldn't argue with him because of his stubbornness and finally gave in, the blonde woman said in a calm tone "If that is thy decision then I shall not oppose it, but the moment she betrays us I shall destroy her with no remorse or mercy." He nodded and said in a cheeky tone "Thanks for watching my back, I knew you liked me." She sputtered a bit while the others sweat-dropped at how their Ashikabi did a complete 360 with his attitude, and thought that was just how he was.

A few hours later the rest of Team 7 and Tazuna along with his family came in, the masked Jonin asked "What the hell caused that explosion?" Naruto shrugged and replied "Ku-chan somehow did it." They jaw-dropped at how such a small girl could make a huge explosion, Kakashi wanted to laugh and ask again, but his students face said he wasn't joking, making his visible eye widen to epic proportions.

Tazuna stopped gaping and instead started smiling when he said "Well regardless how the explosion happened, the good news is that half the Daimyo mansion he was holed up in was decimated by the force of the explosion, and most everyone inside were either burned alive, choked to death by the smoke, or were crushed by debris. Fortunately the vault where all our money was taken held up nicely, and everyone is collecting what's rightfully ours. The only bad news is that we have no way to confirm whether or not Gato died in the collapse, but if he survived his empire is broken and there's nothing for him to come back to here, so we're safe."

Everyone grinned at their success and decided to rest from the mission. A few weeks later, the bridge was finished. During that time, Toyotama tried her best to fit in, at first everyone was skeptical at best and at worst were somewhat hostile. Fortunately they eventually gave her a chance but warned her not to do anything of a suspicious nature.

Naruto spent some time with each of his Sekirei and deepened their bonds, and tried to crack Tsukiumi's ant-social habits with some success, now she was kind of clingy and he was the only one that could touch her without getting attacked. Kakashi (genuinely) bumped into her by accident and he nearly drowned in the kitchen sink If it wasn't for the blonde teen's timely intervention, the masked man would've drowned. Later on he learned that Haku was a masochist when she asked him to 'punish' her when she nearly turned him into pincushion during training, which brought on some laughs, and the #16 Sekirei started wearing a dog collar and calling herself his pet, how and why she started this habit remains a mystery.

Sasuke spent his time training, and when he wasn't he would ask/demand that the 'dope' hand over his 'sluts' needless to say, it never ended well with each attempt. Sakura was constantly stalking her crush like normal and asked if he would date her at every opportunity, which failed each time.

Musubi recovered nicely since the poison wore off. Kusano still couldn't walk properly because of her injuries but was still recovering at a steady rate.

Team 7 and the people of Wave country stood in front of the now finished bridge, Naruto found his arms between Akitsu and Ayame's breasts, Kusano was being carried by Musubi while the others wanted to hold onto their Ashikabi.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at the attention, while Sasuke and Sakura soaked up the attention but inside they were fuming that the 'dope/baka' and his 'sluts' were getting the majority of it.

Inari stuck his hand out to Naruto saying "I'm sorry for saying you had it easy, and I hope you come visit sometime." The whiskered teen grinned and took the offered hand saying "No problem, I'll come back someday. Be sure that someone like Gato doesn't get back in power, because we might not be available next time." Tazuna and Inari nodded while waving goodbye at the team while saying "This bridge will stand even stronger if it has a good name, so we'll name it: The Great Naruto Bridge." This caused many shouts of agreement.

**A few days later.**

Team 7 arrived in the Mission Assignment office, the Sandaime looked up and noticed four more women clinging to the blonde jinchuuriki. He cursed under his breath saying 'Lucky teme' and then cleared his throat asking "Has the Mission been completed?" Kakashi nodded and handed a scroll that contained the report over to the aged Hokage.

The blonde jinchuuriki asked in genuine curiosity "Any luck with the Academy and D-ranks?" the old man nodded replying "Yes, the curriculum for the Academy has been improved, with classes consisting of basic survival, weapon repairing, first-aid, and some more advanced Chakra control exercise to name a few. The D-ranks are now given to Academy students so that they can earn some extra money while in the village before becoming Genin, and they will be supervised by their teachers during these missions."

The whiskered teen nodded and was glad his surrogate grandfather did something about those two issues. His train of thought was broken when the aged Hokage said "I hate to tell you this Naruto, but I'm afraid your apartment burned down in an 'accident'." The blue-eyed teen had a downcast look and his Sekirei's moods soured instantly because not only did their Ashikabi lose his home, but his mood was affecting theirs.

The whiskered Jinchuuriki asked "Any Inns that aren't run by the Civilian council and not prejudiced?" the old man looked through some files until he found one that interested him. The Sandaime said in a calm tone "Well how about this one? The Maison Izumo Inn? It's in a decent neighborhood, it's well-kept, cheap, and if you don't have enough money you can do chores to stay. The landlady independently owns the place and holds no hatred to 'your problem' and she's a very pretty woman as well if I do say so myself."

The blonde nodded saying "That will do, where's the address?" the two useless teammates were mocking the blonde in the background because he lost his home, but were quickly silenced by Kakashi telling them to respect their teammate.

The blonde and his Sekirei went to the address that was written on a slip of paper, he looked up and saw a homey looking Inn that was worn but well kept. Akitsu knocked on the door and after a few moments a woman with light purple hair opened it and said in a gentle voice "Hello, what may I do for you?"

Musubi answered "Naruto-sama here lost his home in a fire and we need a new place to stay." The purple haired woman cracked an eye open and said "Really? That's most unfortunate." She then noticed the blonde teen was surrounded by these women and she asked "Pardon my curiosity, but what is your relationship with this boy?"

The responses were:

Musubi: Friend.

Aktisu: Servant.

Kusano: Little sister.

Ayame: Fiance.

Tsukiumi: Wife.

Haku: Toy.

Toyotama: Pet.

Naruto sputtered at their responses and shouted "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! THEY CALL THEMSELVES THAT I DON'T TREAT THEM IN SUCH DIRTY WAYS!" the purple-haired woman sweat-dropped and thought _'Strange women, as expected of his Sekirei'_ she waved him off and said in a calm voice "It's fine, my name is Miya Asama and I am the owner of this Inn, do come inside."

They nodded and entered the Inn and followed the landlady to the living room, and sat down. The purple-haired woman smiled and said "Do any of you have a job?" the whiskered teen answered "I'm a Shinobi, does that count?" she nodded an answered "It does and you are most fortunate, I provide a discount for Shinobi. Now the rent for you is 4,000 ryo a month. Is that acceptable?"

He nodded and she said "Good, now there are only two rules: One, no fighting of a physical nature. Two, no activities of a sexual nature are to occur in this Inn. Is that clear?" they all nodded making her smile until the blonde teen asked "Sorry for asking but do I know you from somewhere?"

She raised an eyebrow and answered "No, we've never met before." He nodded but still got the feeling that he saw her from somewhere, until a man with a slightly feminine face entered asking "Oh? New tenants?"

The blonde got up and stuck out his hand saying "I'm Naruto. What's your name?" the man shook the hand and replied "I'm Kagari." The blonde squeezed the hand and said "Your real name." everyone tilted their heads in confusion, the man said in a slightly nervous tone "I told you it's Kagari."

The blonde shook his head and spoke in a slightly irritated tone "My senses are shaper than a normal human's and I can tell you're lying." The man gulped and was scared that he would have to reveal his name until his phone beeped, he reached in his pocket with his free hand and listened to who was on the phone while the Landlady said to the blonde teen "Kagari-san is a host, and I heard he's number one in the club he works at."

The Jinchuuriki's response was "You mean he's a pimp?" everyone face-vaulted, even Miya who was also giggling at his reaction. Kagari got up from the floor and spoke in an even tone while pocketing his phone "That's one way to put it, now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to go."

He exited the Inn but felt the blonde teen's suspicious glare behind his back. Once he left the purple-haired woman said "Now that's over, let's get started on dinner." They all nodded and helped in the kitchen, meanwhile Naruto was in the bathroom washing the dirt and grime from the road off his body, unknown to him, while dinner was cooking Musubi was helping Miya clean the hallway that was adjacent to the bathroom.

The two women decided to take a break and get some lemonade to drink, which is when the Jinchuuriki came out of the bathroom, this was also at the same time Kagari came back from wherever he went, which was a meeting with Takami Sahashi.

The blonde Ashikabi was walking toward to his room which was two doors down from the bathroom, when he took a few steps he slipped on the wet floor, causing a loud bang. The silver-haired man heard the noise and rushed into the hallway to see what happened, when he saw the blonde teen, he rushed to help out of instinct? He didn't know he just ran towards the blonde without thinking, but he also slipped on the wet floor and slid towards the blonde.

The two collided and their lips met causing their faces to go dark green, until bright orange flame-like wings appeared behind Kagari, the blonde Ashikabi was doing a perfect imitation of a fish and started pointing at the now revealed Sekirei while stammering "Y-y-you're a Sekirei? I thought they were all female."

Kagari shook his head saying "The majority is but there are a few males." The blonde turned green again and mumbled with his head over the toilet bowl "I kissed a guy, why did it have to be a guy?" **(A/N. The accidental kiss between Naruto and Sasuke from canon never happened. Thank goodness.)**

The silver-haired man also turned green and placed his head over the sink saying "If it means anything to you, I wanted a FEMALE Ashikabi." The blonde waved him off saying "We're not gay, agreed?" "Agreed." Was the male Sekirei's response and a heaving sound came from his throat, and the blonde said "Sorry for winging you against your will."

The 'host' responded "It could be worse, right?" the blonde nodded and said "Yeah, you could've been winged by my 'teammate' Sasuke and he's definitely gay." This was when Miya walked in and asked while noticing their condition "What seems to be the problem?"

They answered simultaneously "Stomach problems." She sweat-dropped a little and said "Well ok then, if needed there's medicine behind the mirror, I'll tell the others you aren't feeling well and won't be joining us."

They nodded and lightly groaned in sickness while fumbling inside the mirror's cabinet for any stomach medicine.

Dinner was somewhat disappointing for the winged Sekirei because their Ashikabi was feeling sick and they decided to comfort him later in bed, the landlady was impressed by their devotion and allowed them to stay with the blonde teen, but she reminded them about the rules and used her Oni mask to prove her point.

They nodded and entered their Ashikabi's room and saw that he was on the floor with his face being green, they were concerned that he must've caught something while on the road, but they couldn't do anything for him, so they all grabbed what they could, Ayame grabbed his right arm, Haku grabbed his left arm, Tsukiumi took his right leg, and Akitsu took his left leg. Kusano and Toyotama laid their heads on both sides of his waist, and the little Sekirei noticed that her Onii-chan's face was getting it's normal color, making her sigh in relief and fall asleep.

**In Kagari's room.**

Kagari had four cigarettes in his mouth without realizing it and was lighting a fifth, he took a long drag from them and mumbled "Why did I have to get winged by a guy? Why couldn't it have been a girl?" he sighed and decided to try and get some sleep, but felt something strange happen to his body, like warm water was coating his body, it wasn't unpleasant but it was strange to him, sighing again he ignored the feeling and fell asleep.

**Next Morning.**

Naruto woke up and found himself being held down by his Sekirei, he grinned at his fortune and created a shadow clone, and then switched with it in order to go wash his face and eat some breakfast.

On the way to the bathroom he saw Miya in front of a shrine and she was praying, he saw a picture of a man with grey hair in the picture. The purple-haired woman turned her head saying "Care to join me for some tea?" he gasped a bit in surprise and then entered the room.

The landlady smiled and gestured to the table with a warm tea kettle, they sat across from one another and were silent, the silence was broken by the blonde teen who asked "Who was that man on the picture Miya-dono?" she poured some tea into the small cups and replied "His name is Takehito, and he was my husband."

Naruto coughed a little and said in a apologetic tone "I'm sorry." She waved him off and said "It's fine, now care to tell me your opinion on the S-plan?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion, sensing his confusion she clarified "Minaka, probably called it a game or a battle royale, yes?"

He nodded and answered her first question "Yeah, personally I don't want to have my Sekirei fight, but they don't have any choice in the matter, it's either fight or lose them all, and in all honesty I DON'T want to lose them." She cracked an eye open and asked "What are they to you?"

His response was "My family." She spit some of her tea back into the cup while taking a sip of tea. Miya's eyes were intense as she looked into his, as if she was looking for something and didn't want to leave anything unchecked, and as if she found the answer she spoke with a smile "Very good. Be sure to take care of them, and don't abuse their feelings for you. Understand?"

An Oni mask appeared when she said the last part, but for some reason the blonde teen didn't seem affected and said "I understand. And what's with that Oni mask? It's pretty cool." A question mark appeared over her head and she asked "What Oni mask?"

"The one that was next to your head when you made your point." He said in a 'matter of fact' tone, she tilted her head in confusion and shrugged while taking a sip of tea, the blonde then asked "Are you a Sekirei?" she nodded and said in a calm tone "Correct, how'd you guess?"

His answer was "Well, your unearthly beauty was the first reason, the second reason is because of the katana in the corner, and the third reason is that I had an unfortunate encounter with Kagari."

She blushed lightly at the comment about her beauty while asking "What do you mean by 'unfortunate encounter?'" his face turned a little green and answered "We slipped on a wet floor in the hallway, and we accidently kissed."

This time she spit a torrent of tea into the air with some of it getting on the blonde, her face looked shell-shocked and she said "I'm terribly sorry, I forgot to put out the 'beware of wet floor sign' I didn't even realize you were in the bath at that time."

He waved her off saying "It's not your fault." She sipped some more tea to calm her nerves after that shock, the blonde caught her attention when he said in a serious tone "Now I remember where I've seen you, you were one of those women from my dreams." She choked on her tea a bit, and coughed while thinking _'I'm not easily surprised , but this is the second time I've been surprised this morning.'_

She put down her cup and said "Yes, you have. But I have no desire to be winged, so please do not pursue winging me." His face seemed a bit disappointed but he nodded and said in a respectful tone "If that's what you want, but if you change your mind I'll be available."

She nodded in thanks for his understanding and was actually half expecting him to persist, she was going to ask if he'd be interested in learning swordplay because she remembered that he had a katana with him when he entered the Inn, but she was interrupted by a loud scream that came from Kagari's room.

The purple-haired woman took her katana from the corner and ran towards the 'host's' room with the blonde Ashikabi close behind, she opened the door to their destination and saw a woman with silver hair in Kagair's bed.

The landlady was about to attack the unknown woman until she screamed "NO MIYA-DONO, IT'S ME HOMURA!" the landlady paused and looked closer at the silver-haired woman, after a few moments she asked "Kagari? Is that you? What happened?"

The blonde jaw-dropped and shouted "YOU'RE KAGARI?" the man/woman nodded and said in a panicked tone "Yes, I'm Kagari, but my real name is Homura; Sekirei #06. I'm not sure what happened, I woke up like this."

The blondes eyes went to Homura's chest and said "You grew breasts overnight." As if on instinct the changed man brought the sheets to his/her to chest, and in curiosity the landlady asked "Are you a man or a woman, Homura?" the changed Sekirei wasn't sure until Naruto said "Check the inside of your pants."

The #06 Sekirei nodded and lifted up the waistline of his/her pants, his/her face grew paler than a certain snake summoning pedophile, and screamed so loud that the whiskered teen's Sekirei woke up and ran to the source of the noise, when they entered the room they felt a bond with the man/woman in front of them but could feel their brother/sister's shock through their bond.

Homura's head came up slowly like a machine that was turning on, and said while crying anime tears "I'm completely female." Miya hid her shocked expression behind her sleeve while the whiskered teen's jaw crashed through the floor leaving a hole in the floorboards.

The landlady said "I heard that Sekirei often take on characteristics that their Ashikabi find attractive, but I've never heard of changes this drastic." The other Sekirei had question marks over their heads, but were ushered out by the purple-haired woman who said that they should work on breakfast; the two were left alone in the room.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and said "Well our relationship will be less awkward now." A dark cloud was hanging over the woman's head as she said in a monotone voice "I'm a man, trapped in a woman's body, what did I do to deserve this?"

He wasn't sure what to do and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, which was less awkward since Homura changed into a woman. She blushed while her new Ashikabi said "Well, let's get something to eat and help you adapt to your new identity, Homura-chan."

She shouted "I'M NOT GAY!" the blonde teen spoke in a dead-pan tone "You're a woman." She dropped her head saying "I forgot." He patted her shoulder and helped her to the dining room after being directed where it was, after being seated they ate breakfast while telling what happened with their newest sister, the tale made Tsukiumi laugh at her rival and she was rolling on the floor while holding her sides.

Naruto grinned at the water Sekirei's antics and thought _'Yep, life will be interesting.'_ Meanwhile a woman with brown hair was walking to the Inn while thinking _'Chiho, I'll save you no matter what.'_

End Chapter three.

**A/N. Whew! Another chapter done. I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll be working on my main Story, Left hand of the Shinigami, so stay tuned for it. Be sure to review, and no flaming about Kid's comments or how fast Naruto is getting his Sekirei. Thank you and have a nice day. Later Gators!**

**Kid: and if you flame about my comments, SATAN WILL RAIN DOWN YOUR WITH HOT ACID, DESOLVE ALL YOUR TESTICLES AND TURN YOUR GUTS INTO SNAKES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Another chapter for True Ashikabi, sorry it took so long to update, but I'll try and get back on track, even though life tends to get in my way and I've had a major case of Writers block. Enjoy the chapter and please forgive me if any characters are too OOC, in some cases this is intentional, and in others its accidental. And please note I'll likely change the numbering on some Sekirei. My next two projects will be a Naruto/Soul Eater and Naruto/Rappi Rangai xovers.**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Chapter four: More Sekirei?**

A pair of glasses glinted in a dimly lit room as a woman stared at a computer screen with the blonde Ashikabi's picture, she tapped her keyboard a few times and then his information appeared, she grinned while talking to herself "Naruto Uzumaki, the 'Dead-last' of the academy. Failed two years in a row, but if you look closer then you can see his tests were rigged by the teachers who were bribed by the Civilian council. The exception being an Iruka Umino."

She tapped another key and continued "The populace call him the 'Demon brat', damned bigots. The 'Prankmaster from hell', bit more accurate but not what I'm looking for." She tapped another key and smirked and continued speaking "Member of Team 7, Sensei is Kakashi Hatake who was a student of the Yondaime Hokage. Teammates are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura has above average book smarts, but lacks common sense and physical capabilities, the latter due to not training. Plus she is a fan-girl and can be easily considered psychotic. Sasuke is a pampered brat, because the Civilian and Elder councils cater to his every want and need. His skills are slightly above average and his ego is unquestionably bloated to epic proportions. On a side note, many of the boys in his class believe he's gay because a small army of girls threw themselves at his feet but he wouldn't even give them a simple 'hello'."

She turned her gaze back to the blonde and grinned while clutching her chest "This feeling is like my heart is about to explode just from looking at Naruto-sama. Wait, did I just say sama? Fufu, there's no question, he's my Ashikabi. I must have him wing me immediately."

**In Naruto's room.**

[Achoo] the blonde teen sneezed and rubbed his nose while thinking about who was talking about him, he was about to fall asleep until he saw the #108 Sekirei get up and walk out the door, he figured that she was going to the bathroom so he attempted to fall asleep again, a few minutes later Kusano came back and crawled underneath the covers startling her Ashikabi and sisters.

The other Sekirei got up and rubbed the sleep from their eyes while Naruto was asking the younger girl why she was scared, the only thing they heard was "G-g-ghost." This piqued the interest of her sisters and Ashikabi, they glanced at one another and then decided to investigate this 'ghost', one by one the Sekirei left the room leaving their blonde Ashikabi to try and calm the younger girl.

As soon as they left the room, a large steel door slammed shut in front of the door they exited, then red strobe lights started blinking and an alarm was blaring. They all got into a fighting stance in case they were attacked, until they heard the landlady say "It seems we have an intruder, and he's trapped in Naruto-san's room." The other Sekirei face-vaulted and shouted "WE JUST LEFT HIS ROOM!"

This caused the landlady to raise an eyebrow and then her eyes quickly narrowed. After a second she looked up at a corner of the wall saying "Matsu I know you can hear me, release Naruto-kun at once." There was no response.

**Meanwhile inside Naruto's room.**

The blonde teen was holding a frightened Kusano while trying to figure out what was going on until [clunk] something fell behind them, they turned and spotted a ceiling tile. The two blondes looked up and saw a woman climb down from the opening in the ceiling, she had red hair and was wearing a light pink sleeping gown and a pair of glasses.

She giggled perversely and said "You're mine now." She threw a net on the two blondes, and quickly pounced on them while saying "Don't fight it Naruto-sama, you know you want it." That was the breaking point as the whiskered teen screamed "SOMEONE! HELP! RAPIST!" and Kusano also screamed "STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!"

**Outside the room.**

The alarms finally stopped and the Sekirei heard what sounded like their Ashikabi screaming for help and also heard 'rapist'. All the color drained from their faces as they learned that someone was attempting to defile their Ashikabi.

Miya's face was a mixture of horror and rage. She ran to her room to fetch her katana in order to cut open the steel door, when she reached her room the katana was missing from it's spot and another security door slammed shut behind her, making her think _'Damn! Matsu is pulling out all the stops, she must REALLY want to get to Naruto-sa… I mean kun.'_

She looked around and noticed that her window was boarded up, which left that idea out, so she decided to use the vents. The violet haired woman jumped and ripped it open but was greeted by a spring powered boxing glove to her face which sent her to the floor. She lied on the floor for a second and thought while a dark aura surrounded her _'Matsu, when I'm done with you, you'll be begging for me to spare your life and your career as a woman.'_

**Elsewhere.**

Naruto was being held down and straddled by the red-haired woman, who cooed "Shh, you're going to enjoy this." She grabbed his head and kissed his lips, causing bright orange wings to appear behind her. She smiled and said "Sekirei #2 Matsu, at your service Naruto-sama." The blonde teen was shocked at what happened while the redhead took the net off the two blondes.

Naruto shouted while karate chopping Matsu's head "WHO ARE YOU?" the perverted Sekirei rubbed her sore head while saying "I'm terribly sorry Naruto-sama. My name is Matsu, I'm another tenant at the inn; please let me make up for angering you." She attempted to take off his pants despite his protesting until a cold atmosphere entered the room they turned around and found the source: Miya. The landlady's eye glowed with deadly intent as she slowly said in a demonic voice **"Matsu, did you attempt to rape Naruto-sama?"** the redhead cowered in fear, she was about to tell Miya that she was merely trying to get winged by her Ashikabi (and engage in some foreplay with him (not that she needed to know)), until Kusano said "Miya-Oneesan, that weird lady was trying to rip off Aniki's clothes."

Matsu jaw-dropped, while blue flames of wrath danced around the landlady who said **"Matsu, you're ass is now mine until I say otherwise."** The violet-haired woman grabbed the #2 Sekirei by the foot and dragged her to the door with the former commanding the latter to open the door, with a nod the redhead opened the door and was dragged out.

It opened and the various Sekirei rushed in trampling the landlady and the perverted redhead, they rushed to their Ashikabi's side and started peppering him with questions like "Who tried to rape you?" or "Is your virginity still intact?" the blonde teen nodded at their questions and told them the identity of the guilty party: Matsu.

They slowly turned to the red haired woman, who waved and nervously chuckled, which was a mistake that caused the other winged Sekirei to start 'recommending' punishments. Tsukiumi said "Let's drown her." Akitsu and Haku said "Let's turn her into an ice sculpture." Toyotama and Musubi said "Let's break every bone in her body." Ayame said "Let's boil her alive."

Miya dusted herself and said "Violence is not allowed in the inn." The redhead sighed in relief until the landlady continued "However, these are different circumstances so feel free to do what you wish." The perverted Sekirei jaw-dropped, while the others were cracking their knuckles with excited grins on their faces, the violet-haired landlady ushered out the blonde Ashikabi and #108 Sekirei, saying they didn't need to see what was about to occur.

Once they left the room the beating commenced.

**Elsewhere.**

Miya, Naruto and Kusano sat at the dining room table sipping on some tea to calm themselves. The blonde teen asked "Miya-dono, can I ask you why you don't want to be winged?" the violet haired woman tapped her finger on the table a few times and finally said "When I lost my husband the pain I felt in my heart was indescribable, and he wasn't even my Ashikabi. Now, imagine that form of pain and multiply it time three if I lost my ONE true Ashikabi."

Naruto listened intently while holding a tired and sleepy Kusano, the former saying "So basically you don't want to be winged because you're afraid of losing your Ashikabi, in this case me?" she nodded and said "Yes, that's correct." He was about to ask how her husband died when they heard "Hey Miya-dono, we're out of toilet paper." The blonde teen looked behind him and spotted a beautiful woman wearing a t-shirt with a star on the front, Capri jeans and orange sandals, she had brown hair in a ponytail and her 'assets' were about the same size as Musubi's.

She looked down at the blonde man and felt heat rush through her body making her think _'This feeling, is he my Ashikabi? No he can't be, Chiho is.'_ She cleared her throat and said calmly "Hey there, cutie…" She blushed and stopped mid-sentence when she realized what she just said, making Miya raise an eyebrow in curiosity, and Naruto to say "Hello to you too. My name's Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours beautiful?" she blushed heavily and replied "Uzume, Sekirei #20."

Miya smiled knowingly and said "Naruto-kun,perhaps you could go with Uzume-chan to get some toilet paper?" he nodded saying "Of course, a beautiful woman shouldn't go alone at night." Uzume nodded in thanks, while the whiskered teen handed the sleepy Sekirei to the gentle landlady.

The two headed to the front door, when they opened it, it revealed Homura in her 'guardian' outfit, she bowed and said "I was informed by your Sekirei that you had an encounter with Higa. Since they are busy punishing Matsu, I am to be your bodyguard Naruto-sama."

He nodded and said with a smile "Thanks, Homura-chan." She blushed and suddenly shouted "I'M A MAN!" the Ashikabi said dumbly "You're a woman." The #6 Sekirei fell to her knees with a dark cloud of depression hanging over head while saying "I forgot." In the background Uzume was thinking _'That's Homura? What happened to him?'_

As they walked towards a 24-hour store, Homura explained to Uzume what happened. At the end of the #6 Sekirei's story the #21 was left in pure shock. They then heard what sounded like a scream and running they looked up and saw two women jumping off a rooftop.

The two women landed in front of the trio with one shouting "THERE'S OUR ASHIKABI!" the other screamed "THREE-WAY KISS!" the twins grabbed the blonde Ashikabi by the shirt and planted their lips on his causing purple wings to appear behind them, in the background Homura and Uzume were left in shock and unable to do anything.

When the winging ended the twins bowed and said in unison "We're sorry for forcing ourselves on you Ashikabi-sama." The sister with the larger bust said "I'm Hikari, Sekirei #21." And the other said "And I'm Hibiki, Sekirei #22." Naruto recognized immediately from his dream and asked "Who were you running from?" his question was answered by a voice that came from the shadows "They were running from me." From the shadows emerged a man wearing a scarf and a katana.

The man bowed slightly and said "My name is Mutsu, Sekirei #5. I believe that those two should be handed over into my custody." Hikari shouted "F*CK YOU! WE BELONG TO HIM NOW!" the #5 Sekirei's eyes narrowed a bit, he sighed and said "Fine, dragging you to Mikogami is useless now that you've been winged. Besides it seems I'm somewhat outnumbered anyway." He jumped and disappeared by jumping along the rooftops.

On the ground Homura and Uzume were thinking _'What the f*ck just happened?'_

**Meanwhile.**

Minaka Hiroto sat in his office looking at his office computer screen, looking over a report on one Naruto Uzumaki. He was quite impressed, the boy has winged several powerful Sekirei in record time. Even winging FOUR single digits. He chuckled and pressed a button on the intercom saying "X1 get me the disciplinary squad." A female voice said 'yes', a few minutes later three women dressed in black appeared.

One had grey hair in a ponytail and was holding a nodachi, the second had gray hair and had a set of claws on her hands, the third one had pink hair in a pony tail and her eyes were red. They were Sekirei #4 Karasuba, #105 Benitsubasa, and #104 Haihane.

The leader Karasuba stepped forward and asked "What is it this time, mere bastard?" the spectacled man ignored the insult and said while turning his computer to face them "This is what." The three women stared at the picture on the screen, with Karasuba raising an eyebrow in curiosity and the other two to think _'He's cute.'_

Minaka said "This kid has thus far winged: #2 Matsu, #6 Homura, #7 Akitsu, #9 Tsukiumi, #16 Toyotama, #21 and 22 Hikari and Hibiki, #29 Ayame, #88 Musubi, #97 Haku, and #108 Kusano." Karasuba's ears perked up at the name 'Musubi' causing her to take more interest in whatever assignment this was, while the other two women were shocked at how one man had FOUR single digits.

Minaka continued "This boy has caught our attention because of the speed at which he is gaining Sekirei and all of them are quite formidable; your mission is to watch and observe him." The two triple digit Sekirei were about to protest, but the leader beat them to the punch saying "Fine. We'll watch him. Let's go." The two Sekirei were in shock, but had no choice other than to obey so they followed.

**With Naruto and co.**

The group finally made it back to the Maison Izumo inn after FINALLY getting some damn toilet paper. They took off their shoes and the blonde said "Miya-dono we're back!" from seemingly out of nowhere the violet haired woman appeared saying with slight shock "Oh my, you left with two beautiful women, but you came back with four." The blonde Ashikabi blushed, and Homura shouted "I'M A MAN!" which caused her Ashikabi to say "You're a woman."

A cloud of depression appeared over the masked woman's head as she said "I forgot." In the background the twins thought _'Is she sexually confused?"_

Miya giggled slightly and asked "Now then, who are your new friends?" the twins bowed and introduced themselves, the landlady then gave her own name and explained the rules of living in the inn.

The group then heard what sounded like laughter and party music coming from the blue-eyed teens room, they walked towards it and opened the door revealing Naruto's Sekirei gathered 'round and beating a piñata that was hanging from the ceiling, said piñata was actually Matsu with confetti taped to her and gag ball in her mouth that was from her 'collection'.

The helpless redhead thought _'Naruto-sama is here to save me! Thank you!"_ the blonde jinchuuriki laughed and said "Can I join too?" his Sekirei nodded and he was handed a stick by Ayame, he raised it ready to strike the 'piñata' while saying "This'll teach you not to screw with me." In her mind Matsu couldn't help but scream _'NOOOO! SOMEONE HELP!'_

**End chapter four.**

**A/N. Yes, I know another rushed chapter. My mother is a nurse tech and she tore a nerve in her back which needed to be repair, right now she's at home and in recovery. Question: Is anyone upset that Kishimoto has redeemed Sasuke even after all the shit the little prick has done? Please review and May God Bless America.**


End file.
